


The Institute

by Bittodeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bondage, Eremin - Freeform, Eruriren - Freeform, Experimentation, Gladiators, I mean neither Levi nor Erwin are sweet and tender, M/M, Mad Erwin, Mad Scientists, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Others from the 104th Squad, Porn With Plot, Torture, Unstable Eren, Violence, Voyeurism, a bit SM I think, ereri, eruren - Freeform, eruri - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a distant future - though the year is 2016-, the number of girls being born is constently dropping. Without a solution, humanity might disappear after surviving a lot of things way worse.<br/>Of course, the society is different. There are gladiators, like in the ancient times -millenaries ago.<br/>And there is the Institute. A closed, discreet, hidden institute making strange and unethical experiments. Erwin Smith is the director. A brilliant scientist. But a cruel, cold-hearted and mad man.<br/>In the isolation cell of the Institute lives a man, Levi Ackerman. Violent, cold-blooded killer feeding on his own rage, he sunk in the depths of madness years ago.<br/>And a young man, with an unstable violent behavior, is entrusted to the Institute, but he is too violent to be with the others experiment-subjects. He is a savage, brutal murderer as well as a fifteen years old kid: Eren Jäger.<br/>So Erwin Smith has an idea.<br/>And that's how Levi and Eren ended up in the same cage of glass. That's also how Humanity was given a hope: because Erwin Smith imagined and created the concept of male Omegas to take the place of women.<br/>This is a story of madmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this thing is pretty much a "stress-relief" thing.  
> Because of all the madness thing, the characters are a bit OOC, but I did my best to keep their character. Also, it might be full of triggering things, so please if it might unsettle you in any way, _don't read_. I mean, I will deal mainly with violent behavior, slaughters and explicit rapes, so...  
>  Well, if you're still here, we have a deal, okay ?

Erwin checked the documents he had in hand, then lightly threw them on the desk as a smile crept on his lips. There it was. The favorite part of his daily routine. He dusted his white sleeves, looked around him: the room was white and empty, with only the chair and the desk. He breathed out and pushed on the button – it was soft and easily sliding, if he needed proof he had been using it a lot. The glass lightened suddenly, disclosing the quite large room on the other side. It was bright from the artificial lights, almost hurting with its white walls, white linoleum and white furniture. The walls were padded, on the left, there was a small opened bathroom – to be honest, it were just a toilet, a sink with a mirror and an Italian shower in the corner – and on the right, there was a table and a chair. In the back, on his right, there was a very large bed with white sheets and white pillows. All was sanitized, clean… untouched.

There was no door. A door was too easily opened up, broken down. A door was too dangerous. A door would imply someone would try to enter in there. Or that someone would get out at some point. So there was no door. There was a hatch in the ceiling, carefully closed and bolted each time it was used. Actually, it was three times a day. For each meal. He darted his cerulean blue eyes on the figure standing alone and still in the middle of the room. The man wasn’t tall – he was quite small, in fact – and was glaring daggers at him. He had a black undercut, which he did himself once a month, using tools that he had been given years ago. He could have sliced his throat long ago with the objects that were here, or tried to hang himself with the sheets, but he was way too determinate to live. His grey eyes were burning with a vivid fire, though he was too pale to look really healthy. He was wearing white pyjamas on his muscular body and was simply stunning. In the exact same way a royal cobra would be.

“Levi”, Erwin greeted him. “How are you today?”  
“Dying to bite your shitty face”, the man answered.  
“Nothing new, then?”  
“How would there be something _new_? I don’t even know _when_ we are.”  
“Today is January 1st , 2016. Happy New Year.”  
“So it’s already been ten years…” Levi answered, his lips shivering to form a smile – the smile of a madman. “Ten years I’m rotting here.”  
“Rotting wouldn’t exactly be the term, since you take good care of your physical condition.”  
“I need to be at my best to eat your heart out” Levi spat aggressively.  
“Oh I never doubted this”, Erwin replied as he stepped closer, putting his hand against the glass, “that’s why I keep you here, you know. In this beautiful cage made of glass.”  
“And because it satisfies your voyeuristic instinct.”  
“Of course. I would never grow tired of studying you.”  
“There isn’t much to study, still.”  
“Because you don’t see. You’re fascinating, Levi. Really.”  
“Leave me.”  
“Already?”  
“You’re imposing yourself on me and it irritates me, so if you don’t want me to clog the toilets, you’d better disappear quickly.”  
“You don’t seem to be in the mood to talk, today. I’ll go.”

Erwin turned his back on the glass, stepped away and stopped as he heard the man taking off his clothes – probably to shower.

“Oh, and Levi?”  
“What?”  
“Since it’s the New Year, you’ll have some tea.”

There was a silence.

“Fuck off.”  
“See you tomorrow, sweetheart”, Erwin said.  
“I said _fuck off_ , you sick bastard”, Levi replied, still threatening in his gorgeous nakedness.

Erwin pushed on the button and the glass darkened. Now, Levi couldn’t see him, but he could still see the man strolling around lazily. The blonde man stroke the glass and whispered:

“Such a magnificent beast… One day, I’ll tame you.”


	2. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin has a mission: finding a solution to save Humanity from extinction. And his Institute is the perfect place for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... first chapter, so there's the world they're in and the Institute, because yeah that needed some description, and then gladiator!Eren and Eruren (NSFW, of course. We're not here to fuck spiders.). Getting the trash started, yay ! (I'm sorry for this horrible thing by the way, uh.)

Erwin closed the book he was reading and closed his eyes. He had the bad habit of getting way too engrossed in his activities, whatever it was, and this was… captivating. Well, it was nothing more but a History book. And it hadn’t been a tiny bit useful for his researches. The problem was, in fact, quite simple: women had gradually stopped giving birth to girls, which was quite a problem for Humanity’s survival. It was a fact that the government tried to hide – no totally, but people were far from imagining how close they were to a complete disaster.

He himself couldn’t care less about Humanity. Filthy rats was all he saw. But he was given a challenge, and he loved challenges. He did not intend to lose it. So he had been given the task of finding a solution: curing women, or if needed, something totally different. But women were declining and all he saw was a being doomed to disappear. So, another solution. Giving life had always been a very human dream. He had seen it in books: homunculus, cloning, parthenogenesis… None of them had been reliable enough for women to stop having child. And never humanity had been so close to disappear.

Even during the Disaster – nuclear bombs, historians had presumed – and during the Black Period. Everyone knew these had been horrible times, but they had survived, mainly because though children lived and then died still children, there were some, stronger, who became adults and gave birth as well. There had been the Bubbles, where they really thought they would grow strong and mighty, and then the Fall. Once more, they had been reduced to being beasts roaming the Earth to survive. Those millenaries had passed, and here he was. At 2016 dawn. And he was responsible for the greatest task of all of History.

He smiled slowly. The Government hadn’t officially approved of him nor of his Institute – things like morals, ethics, and others bullshits he didn’t understand nor care about – but he was given money, and his workplace was… wonderful. He could do whatever he wanted. He had tried re-creating the Frankenstein monster, that mythical being he had always dreamt about. Almost succeeded. His creature was now concealed: it had life, it talked, but all it ever said made no sense. And to be honest, it was actually really ugly, and he didn’t like ugly things. He possessed a chimera, which grew way too slowly to his liking, but still, it was alive and magnificent. Cyborgs, also, which were used by the Government’s army. He had tried to make a shape-shifter, but it was proven a failure. There were also those humans he had captured and made part animals. Cats, rabbits, snakes, mice, spiders… There were a lot of them. Some very useful, others incredibly beautiful – there was an eagle-man, Mike he had been called, oh so gorgeous – and some… totally failed.

He was very proud of his biological and biochemical experiences, but the ones he liked the most – the ones he was the proudest of – were those he used for their minds. People that society rejected for being different. Those who could see the future. Those who talked to dead people. And this woman – Petra, it was – who could change herself in a raging fire. He had never achieved such a thing. Those were his most precious subjects. And among them was – he shivered when he thought about it – among them was _Levi_. There was nothing supernatural with him. He was totally, _plainly_ , a human being. He was sure of it. But he was the most beautiful and the deadliest of all his playthings. So cold. So heartless. So blood-thirsty. When he had been caught – people like him were always caught – the Government hadn’t even tried to keep him in a prison. No, no, they knew better than this. They had given him to Erwin. At that time, he was younger, and he was really concerned with his mermaid who was dying, so he had locked up the guy with the others. He had exterminated each and every one of the people in his cell, so Erwin had put him in an isolation cell he never thought he would use, and he had left him here.

His fascination only grew. But he didn’t dare to let him out, to touch his skin. There was only one specimen like him, he couldn’t afford to waste him on some side-experiment. So he had kept him for a special occasion, like others people kept champagne or wine. And when he had been told he was responsible for the researches to save humanity… he had known. _This_ was the special occasion he had been waiting for. What marvellous being would come from this man… he couldn’t even fathom it. But he knew it was the right decision.

“As creepy as always, Erwin”, a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
“Hanji”, he replied, “what is that you want?”  
“E-0083 had its bearing. I thought you’d like to know.”

He stroked his eyebrows and tried to focus. Which one was it?

“Which…”  
“Maria.”  
“And so?”  
“Not even a single girl. Four boys. That’s impressive, Erwin. Hybrids are supposed to be sterile.”  
“They will be if I don’t find a solution… Four boys? We can’t keep all of them. Get rid of two.”  
“Can’t I keep one?”

He lifted an eyebrow and looked at his eccentric partner.

“And what for?”  
“As a pet.”  
“Don’t you already…”  
“I already have six pets, I know, but they are so cute~”  
“Alright do as you want, but don’t blame it on me if they eat your carpets. And keep it hidden as well.”  
“They don’t, but Bean did drink a whole bottle of vodka. That was so much fun!”

Erwin sighed. He didn’t understand her.

“All right, now put on your coat.”  
“What for?” he asked, willing to go back to his work.  
“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.”

He stared at her: whatever it was, he had forgotten.

“The Century, perhaps?” she replied.  
“Oh yeah, the Century. Sorry I’m not much for drinking and getting wasted.”

She stared at him like he was a complete fool.

“Erwin. The tournament. You’ve really forgotten the Century’s Tournament? Though today is only a veterans’ show.”

He suddenly sprung from his chair, letting his lab coat on its back.

“The Tournament! Of course, the Tournament!”  
“You really can’t resist to the idea of almost naked young people killing each other, uh?” she said with a laugh – they were actually all like this.

Gladiator tournaments were pretty popular and each one of them was a show. Youngsters between twelve and twenty, having rehearsed for weeks and paid for their participation, the gladiators were idols. And, well, the most beautiful ones were often sold or rented to high-ranking people, though it was being kept a secret. Slavery was illegal, but if you had money, you had power and everything became possible. No one cared that those teenagers were often there to provide food or medication for their families, after all, they were paid to give a show and die beautifully. Yes, he really liked gladiator tournaments – they were so… inspiring. He had had his best ideas during tournaments.

“Come on, Hanji, we can’t be late!” he said as he practically ran out the Institute.

She ran after him, laughing maniacally as she took off her own lab coat.

“You’ll share your lodge with me won’t you?” she cried.  
“Don’t you even think about it”, he growled.

She sounded dejected when she protested, so he smiled – a cold, heartless smile:

“I’ll rent one for you if you really want.”  
“That’s stupid since you have bought one years ago.”  
“ _My_ lodge, Hanji. You’ll never set a foot there.”

His tone was clear: the conversation had come to an end. So she gracefully accepted his offer, and he rented another lodge for all the duration of the Century Tournament.

“You’d better be grateful for that”, he said as he quickly climbed the stairs.

He expected the fights impatiently since it were veterans and they were proven good, but more than this, it was the presentation of the gladiators he was really waiting for. New guys, fresh meat, he didn’t even realize he was a predator searching for his prey. The show started, as beautiful, bloody and gory as always, but nothing special. The real show would start later in the month, for now, they would just make people thirsty for the youth that would be presented. He tightened his hand on the binoculars he had as they appeared one after the other, forming a perfect line. Their names and ages would be announced and they would spare at first among the same age-rank. That how it usually worked. Then, the survivors fought among them. Unsurprisingly, few twelve years old survived those.

He barely paid attention to the twelve, thirteen and fourteen years old. Those were good fighters obviously, but he considered them too weak to be really worth his attention – well, if he was really honest… no, no, he couldn’t think like th-

His eyes fell on _him_. He was among the fifteen years old, with brown hair and pale skin slightly burned by the sun that was turning caramel, covered in some kind of oil, and big, beautiful green eyes. He was quite tall and brawny, but not too much, more like he had been chiselled carefully by an artist. He wore some kind of short skirt made of brown leather, his torso strapped with two leather bands supporting two large and short blades. His thighs also were strapped in leather, bearing two holsters, and he wore rangers, obviously worn out and covered in dirt. He was stunning, and there was something feral about him, like he could defeat each and every adversary that would come between him and his goal – victory. Erwin felt his lips grow dry and he _knew_. He wanted him. At least for himself. Just for a few hours. He did not try to think as he rented the boy for the night, he just let the feeling grow – he had to have him.

He went back home, ate and showered, waiting for the time to pass. He had been told the young man – boy ? – would come later as he had to rehearse with his comrades and to be informed of what was waiting for him. Finally, he heard a light knock on the door. He was wearing his usual shirt and suit pants when he opened the door. His eyes fell on him – the gladiator. His name was pulsing in his chest, like it was going to break through his ribs, and he slowly breathed it out, like some kind of binding spell.

“Eren…”

The boy was defiant, obviously he wasn’t too pleased with the idea of fucking a stranger – though he would be very well paid for it. Well, that wasn’t the reason he had enrolled for, but Erwin didn’t care. He was gorgeous. He had been bathed, perfumed, and wore a silky black shirt on skinny black jeans, revealing his more than perfect body. Erwin let him enter and closed the door. Eren slid a hand through his hair – more a mane than anything else – and looked at him. Erwin slid a hand on his cheek – soft, silky skin – and asked:

“Have you ever been with a man?”

Eren blushed and shook his head, and Erwin’s breath got caught in his throat. That was probably his lucky day. He grabbed his hand and kindly pulled him toward the bedroom. Eren was strangely docile – but well, he didn’t have a choice and he knew it. Erwin pulled him towards him and sealed his lips with a kiss, teasing him with the tip of his tongue until he opened his mouth and let him deepened the kiss. Breathing slowly, he checked his reactions – and they seemed positive. He ran a hand on his torso, stroke one of his nipples and settled the palm of his hand between his thighs, on the bulge there that kept growing with his ministrations – yep, definitely a positive reaction.

“Get undressed”, he whispered as he mouthed at his ear, nibbling on his lobe, and Eren obeyed.

The shirt fell first, then the pants, and Erwin grabbed his hips, kissing him once more before pushing him on the bed. Eren was sprawled on the sheets, blushing and beautiful, as Erwin kissed his way down his chest, his stomach, to stop on his underwear, slowly rubbing the head of his cock. The young man moaned but didn’t say a word, and Erwin slid his hands on his thighs – his skin was soft when it shouldn’t have been, a proof more that fighting in the arena wasn’t all there were supposed to do. He stroke his inner thighs, kneading his ass just to hear him groan something, but Eren’s lips were sealed: he refused the very idea of pleasure, he was somehow pushing him away, and Erwin felt anger rise in his body. He suddenly stripped him off of his wet boxers and took him in his mouth, running his tongue down his shaft and sucking obscenely on his head, but though he felt him shudder and unconsciously trying to get him closer, he didn’t utter a word, biting his lips and tongue to repress his needy moans.

Soon, Erwin grew tired of the game: Eren wasn’t making a sound, even with his cock throbbing painfully, and if he was able to resist pleasure, then it was only a matter of finding what got him off. The scientist stood up and grabbed the lube in his nightstand, pouring it on his fingers with a wicked smile. He prodded Eren’s hole, rubbing slowly as he pushed his finger forward, passing the tight ring of muscles to go in deeper, and Eren’s back arched as he held back a shameless moan. A second finger went in, forcing him apart and spearing him open, scissoring the velvet wet walls with attention. Erwin crooked his fingers and pressed again his prostate – such a weak point, it always fascinated him. This time, the young man couldn’t hold back: he cried out in pleasure, pressing himself forcefully against Erwin’s hand. He opened his mouth to say something – to beg for mercy probably – but closed it as soon as his eyes fell on Erwin’s cerulean blue.

He kissed him languorously as he took out his fingers, getting undressed vividly and slicking his own manhood swiftly, pumping once, twice, before parting a bit more Eren’s legs. He settled against him and the young man closed his eyes, waiting for the pain – he could endure pain, yes, he could, he c-

“Look at me and don’t you dare close your eyes.”

Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at Erwin, trying to anchor in his gaze, but it was too smooth and he could get a hold on something and he gasped when the blonde man pushed forward. He had sworn not to say a word. He didn’t even realize he was talking, wringing himself closer to Erwin as a plea fell out of his lips. He realized trying to sat up had been a bad idea when he felt himself sink on Erwin, breaching him deeper and deeper until he hit some point, and his nails dig red crescent in Erwin’s shoulders as he cried out, moaning and begging and cursing, wishing for it to stop and slowly rocking his hips to feel it more, and it was hot, so hot, and the tongue running on his throat felt good and the tears on his cheeks were warm, and-

“Please let go” he moaned out loud as Erwin’s fingers circled his cock painfully, preventing him to come.  
“No”, was the only answer he received as Erwin thrusted in, steadying him with his hand on his back.

The blond pulled out, turned him and yanked on his ankle as he took him once more, hitting his good spot with every move. Suddenly the painful tightness on his cock stopped as Erwin came with a sigh, spilling himself in him, and Eren released with a cry, his arms giving in under him. He felt himself drifting away and all became black. When he regained his consciousness, Erwin was sitting beside him, still naked.

“You’re awake. Come, I ran a bath for us”, he said in a soft voice that didn’t match the look on his face.

Eren quickly got up and wobbled, pain rising in his back and in his ass, and Erwin caught him before he fell. The young gladiator had hoped the lust in Erwin’s eyes would disappear once he had held him, but it only seemed stronger and he shuddered. He first took a shower, getting rid of all the disgusting wetness he felt in and on his body, and join Erwin in the bathtub as he had ordered. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine as the man stared at him in his creepy own way, like he was only trying to figure out how he was made. They both kept silent, Eren because he didn’t want to talk to this weirdo, and Erwin because he admired every inch on the young man in front of him. They didn’t talk either when Erwin pulled him in his embrace, kissing his lips and jaw before spearing him open once more.

The blond scientist smiled, quite satisfied. He only wanted one thing more: to never let this beautiful creature go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it (though I don't even _know_ how I got there). Feel free to comment and suggest, I'll be happy to read you !


	3. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren breaks an Erlenmeyer and remembers how he got there. (Basically this is how he became a gladiator.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren with long hair. I don't know how this happened, but... Eren with long hair.

It was still the middle of the night when Eren woke up in Erwin’s bed. The blond was sleeping soundly, away from him, and he silently got up to have a drink in the kitchen. On his way, his eyes fell on a slightly opened door. He looked around and peaked inside, curious: it looked like a laboratory, with files and chemicals. He pushed the door open and went in, sliding his hand on the wall to find the switch. His arm brushed something and he knocked it down, feeling something liquid on his skin. It burned. He cried out – or at least, he thought he had – and, dizzy, saw all going black before he passed out.

\----

“His fever hasn’t gone down?”  
“It is even higher than before.”  
“Alright. Give him this. He has to drink it all.”

Mikasa grabbed the cup Eren was handing out to her and tried to make Armin drink, but his fever was so high he was unconscious. She decided to give it to him mouth-to-mouth, and he finally took it. She raised her head and looked at her adoptive brother. 

“How did you got this? We don’t have any money.”  
“You will not suffer anymore, Mikasa. I promise.”  
“What did you do?” she asked in a slightly shaking voice, clinging to the red scarf draped around her neck.  
“I have to go. I am a gladiator, now.”  
“Eren, no… Tell me you didn’t…”  
“Take care of Armin, Mikasa. You’ll see me in the arena. I’ll come back once the debt his off. Until then, you will have enough to feed yourselves and nurse Armin back to health.” 

He turned his back and quickly ran out, fearing Mikasa might stop him. He stopped only once he was in front of the building where he would live and be trained until his first fight. He was still wearing his worn out clothes – a brown dusty cloak on his shoulders, hood on his head, brown and torn trousers, and no shoes – when he knocked at the door, which opened immediately. He stood in front of a women with short blond hair, who pulled him in and brought him immediately to a room where three men and a women were sitting, playing cards. They stopped when the blonde woman entered. 

“What is it, Nanaba?”  
“A new recruit, Mr. Bosard.”  
“Then, let’s see what we’ll do with him…” said a blond man with long hair.  
“He does not seem very strong” added the third, tan skinned and dark haired. 

Nanaba pulled off Eren’s hood and he blinked, no longer hidden in the shadows. The woman whistled in satisfaction. 

“He might not be strong, but he is damn gorgeous.”  
“Strip, kid”, the dark-haired man said. 

Eren widened his eyes and took a step back. Why would he… 

“Didn’t you hear?” snapped the one named Mr. Bosard.  
“Nanaba”, added the blond. 

She nodded and, unsheathing a dagger, ripped off his clothes. He gasped and tried to hold them together, but one tug on the fabric and he was standing naked in front of them, covered in dirt. He blushed and crossed his hands in front of his crotch, their gazes digging burning holes in his skin. 

“He is dirty and skinny, but with a bath and enough food, I think he’ll be a good investment”, said the tanned man.  
“Yeah he seems to be quite muscular and limber”, replied the blond one.  
“If you say so”, groaned Mr. Bosard. “Rico? Your decision?”  
“First, a bath, he stinks. Then, food. And training with Shadis.”  
“Shadis? But he is currently training the…”  
“The 104th, yeah. I want him to be part of the celebration. Don’t you think he would fit perfectly?”  
“Is he old enough, though?”  
“How old are you, kid?” Rico asked in a sharp tone.  
“I’ll be fifteen in a week, Ma’am”, Eren replied with his eyes cast down.  
“Perfect.”  
“Yeah, you’re right, Rico, he’ll fit perfectly”, the blond nodded. “Nanaba, take care of him. And burn his rags.”  
“Erd, it’s your turn to play”, Mr. Bosard snapped at him – all he seemed able to do was snap back at people.  
“We’ll make a lot of money with this one”, said the dark-haired man.  
“Eh? What are you saying, Gunther?” 

Gunther stood up and came closer to Eren, who shrank at his approach. He put his hands on his shoulders and pushed a lock of his long brown hair out of his face. Eren was shivering, petrified as the man stared down at him, his large hand cupping his chin. 

“I’m quite sure but… Nanaba, once he is clean, bring him back. And make sure there is no vermin in his hair.”  
“Yes sir”, the woman replied. 

She grabbed the rags on the floor and pushed Eren forward, leading him to a steam-filled room, all wood and stone. She seemed to hesitate to entrust him to one of the slaves – Eren stared at them, quite surprised since they were supposed to be forbidden – and finally pushed him under a hot stream of water. He couldn’t help but cry out as the water ran brown with all the grime, his hair now sticking to his back and down to the small of his back, slowly returning to their first color. She pulled him out, sat him forcefully on a stool and scrub his skin raw, leaving him red and burning. Then she poured something on his hair and cleaned them as well. He was covered in soap but he didn’t say a word – he couldn’t take his word back now, Mikasa and Armin needed the money – until she poured a bucket of cold water on him, making him gasp. She led him out of the room to another one, cooler, and gave him a towel. 

“Put that on, catching a cold would really be a bad idea,” she growled. 

He draped himself in it and sat on the stool she had brought there. She combed his long hair, roughly at first, then she slowed down and took a smaller one, making sure his hair was neat – and luckily, it was. Shaving him would be quite bad, though his hair would have time to grow a bit, but they already had shaved one – they didn’t need a second. She dried the brown locks of hair and made him stand, handing him something that looked like a white dress – and it was, but the only thing keeping it on him was a pin on his shoulder. Once the pin removed, the fabric would fall and reveal his lean body and perfect skin. To say the truth, it was so thin it hardly covered something, but he was glad he was no longer naked. 

“Come on, and hurry up." 

He followed her back to the room were the men and the woman were playing cards. She knocked and entered once authorized, and Gunther was the first one to look up. He smiled and gestured to Eren to come forward. They were all staring at him like he was some kind of curious being. The man slid his hand through his hair, putting the lock on his shoulder, and took the pin. The white dress fall and he heard them gasp as he tried to hide himself, crossing his arms on his chest. 

“You were right, Gunther, it’s a gem! Man, look at this…” 

Eren nearly cried out, startled, when he felt the cold of a blade against his nape, and suddenly, his hair fell to his feet. Gunther put his dagger back in its sheathed and smiled. 

“That’s better. Long hair might be beautiful, but you are a gladiator now. This is not a whorehouse – not yet – and your hair would get in the way. Now, put your clothes back on and go to your new friends. Train well, because if you don’t…” The man slid a finger on his cheek, and Eren shivered, “then you’ll definitely become a whore.” He looked behind him: “Nanaba, cut it nicely. We want him to look good.” 

And she did cut his hair, before leaving him with a jogging and sheets in an empty dormitory. He stood there for a while, lost, then found a free bed and put his things on it. He was finishing when the door opened and a flow of young people came in. They were all around his age, stinking of sweat, red and obviously sore. 

“Ah, there’s a new guy!” said a cheerful voice as a teenager ran to him with a smile. 

He had dark hair and brown eyes, and a freckled skin. He was quite tall and brawny, damn beautiful in his own way. 

“Hello there! I’m Marco, and you are?”  
“Eren”, he managed to reply as he observed the youngsters gathered around him.  
“Welcome to the 104th! This is Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Historia, Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Annie, Thomas, Samuel, Hannah, Franz-”  
“Stop! I won’t remember everyone this way, so stop it now.”  
“Sorry, sorry, I got carried away. Training his hard, but if we want to survive and give a good show, that’s the only way.”  
“Marco, stop that, you don’t even know where he comes from!” growled a guy with two-toned hair and amber eyes.  
“Jean, you should be nicer.”  
“Nicer? To the likes of him? Look at him, for fuck sake’s! He is one of those filthy beggars, can’t you see it?”  
“Are we any better, Jean?” 

Jean opened his mouth to answer, but finally shut it. 

“He probably needs the money way more than we do.” 

A petite girl with blond hair and blue eyes nodded and put a hand on Jean’s shoulder. 

“We all have reasons to be here, Jean. You can’t look down on him just because you think he is different.” 

Eren remained silent. He clearly felt the hostility of the guy named Jean but to be honest, he was still shocked by the behaviour of the people who had bought his services. Was it like that for everyone? Did each one of the teenagers in front of him strip naked under their gazes? 

That night, he slept soundly, but his dreams always turned to nightmares where he would run naked through long corridors, while a voice murmured insults – it were Jean’s voice, somehow – that hurt him way more than he thought. It wasn’t his fault he was filthy and skinny. He didn’t have a choice. But he also felt that the dark-haired man – Gunther, it was – had seen something in him. He hoped it was a champion, but something told him it was something different, something he’d never thought he could be. Something he hoped he would never be. 

The training was harsh and left them sore and boneless, only collapsing on their beds before it started again. But somehow they had come to be friends. He appreciated Marco and always fought with Jean, but they were close to him. He feared the tall Ymir and her sharp teeth, and beware of Historia – she was too cute and too gentle to be truly innocent, and her fighting skills were amazing. He had found something in all of them, something he never had with Mikasa and Armin, though he missed them. Visits were not authorized, but he knew they received the money he sent to them: Nanaba wasn’t a mean woman and she gave them news of their families and close relatives. 

It was all too short when they entered the arena, standing still, proudly, well-fed and well-groomed. He realized at that moment the others hadn’t ever strip in front of the higher-ups, no. They were all wondering why they had been carefully dressed, washed and made-up. He was the only one who had understood they were enhancing their natural beauty and charms. His eyes had been lined with kohl, and his tanned skin, oiled. There was golden powder around Jean’s eyes, and Marco’s were underlined with a bright red. Historia’s complexion was paler, and Ymir had blood-red lips. Each and every one of them wore make-up and clothes adapted to their body and still threatening as they also wore their weapons. 

He had understood why. 

_“This is not a whorehouse – not yet._ ”  
His conclusion was that the survivors would be sold to red-lights district houses to pleasure some rich people. It made him sick.

He hadn’t thought that they could be sold even before a fight. He stood there, dumbfounded, when he had been carefully explained how he was supposed to please the client. He wanted to throw-up but they didn’t budge. He was to go there and gently part his legs for the patron – Erwin Smith, he had spat the name scornfully – and then come back and fight in the arena. So he had steadied his reason and complied. In the end, he always complied. Perhaps was he too naïve. He had done it, and now he was…

\----

Eren opened his eyes. His body was aching, but it was more from the training, the sex with Erwin and the fall than from the liquid that had spilled on him. Quickly, he switched on the light: the Erlenmeyer was broken, but there were no traces of the burning liquid. He looked at his arm, the one he had felt burning: nothing. Was he turning mad? He was sure that something had spilled in him and burn him, but there was nothing. His heart skipped a beat when he realized the man would be very angry if he realized Eren had entered the room without permission, and he quickly gathered the shattered glass, tossing it in the bin before going back to the bed: Erwin was still sleeping tight, a crease on his brow. He drifted back to sleep.

He was woken up by Erwin who told him there was someone already waiting for him and, still in a daze, he put back on his clothes, jolting when he received a slap on his ass. He couldn’t help but glare at Erwin – he was already sore and barely able to walk, there was no need for that. Without a word, he hurried to the door and stepped out: Gunther was waiting for him. He couldn’t help but shudder, still frightened up by the man who led him to a car. None of them said a word and he went back to the dormitory, walking slowly and stopping sometimes just to take a breath. Everyone was there, but a strange atmosphere floated above them. Jean was sitting on Marco’s bed, his eyes wide, staring at the void, as Marco kindly stroke his back, murmuring something in a soothing voice.

“It’s not my fault if I couldn’t get it up with her!” Reiner’s voice boomed suddenly, and Jean jumped, shivering and obviously traumatized.  
“Reiner, speak lower”, Bertholdt said, sweating nervously.  
“No one wants to know about your sexual failures”, Ymir snapped, holding Historia tightly against her.

All gazes turned to him when he entered the room.

“What’s going on here?” he asked blankly.  
“You knew, didn’t you?” said a voice next to him.

He spin on his heels to face Annie, who was staring at him. He wanted to answer. Her cold gaze petrified him. Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Erlenmeyer is important. Yes. (Or rather, the thing that was in.) Also, my chapters are not equal (like, they won't be at all, next chapter should be rather short and the following longer) and since I'm also working on _Human just like you_ , I don't know when it will be updated, but it will be as soon as possible.  
> May the gladiators be with y'all.


	4. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up in a pool of blood, his comrades around him: the Beast has awoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, warning this is quite gory (I'm no good with gore), but it will be the only chapter to be _this_ gory. I reduced it a max so just imagine an out-of-his-mind Eren savagely slaughtering people with his bare hands.  
>  Aaaaaand it is literaly the turning-point of my story. 'Cause guess what's coming ? Yup, Erwin will keep him in his Institute. And yup, Levi will soon appear (next chapter or the following).  
> So yeah, sorry this chapter is... really bad, but we're getting to the main dish !

His senses came back gradually. It smelled like blood and death, something disgusting that made him want to throw up. He could feel something slippery and hot on his face and hands. He tasted something metallic. He heard loud howls and cries and-

Eren opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, but when he finally focused, he wished he never had. He was tightly tied up against a pillar, he couldn’t even move a toe, and he was gagged. Muzzled like a dog.

“He’s awake!”

He saw two legs, and then Gunther’s face was in front of him, dark eyes staring at him.

“What the fuck was that, Jäger?”

He looked at him. The slaughter behind him was atrocious. Franz had been cut in half, or rather than cut… ripped. Hannah was crying loudly over his dead body, and she was losing blood, letting it pool around her. Thomas didn’t look human anymore. Samuel’s body was broken, his empty eyes staring at him, Nac leaned against him, holding his bowels in his hands – he would not survive any longer. Mylius had almost been decapitated, his throat an atrocious wound, and three corpses – Mina, Daz and Tom – were almost intact: their neck had been broken, neat and clean.

“Why did you do that?”

He heard the broken yell before he saw Jean collapse in front of him, holding something in his arms. No, not something. Someone. Marco had lost the right half of his body, his dead eyes still full of terror. And Jean, covered in blood, was holding him tightly against him, tears streaming down his face. Eren stared at Marco, at all the others. Why were they…? Loud sobs shook his body, the ropes gnawing in his flesh. His hands were dyed red.

_“You knew, didn’t you?” Annie asked, fists tightening at her sides._

_Eren turned to look at her: his eyes were empty. Suddenly, some sort of flame lit in there, feral, animal, and she heard a deep growl coming from his chest. Startled, she took a step back, as he crouched down, growling even louder. It was easy to see something was wrong with him. He grabbed Mina, who was sitting next to him, and with a disgusting crack, broke her neck. His green eyes were glowing with some kind of madness, an animalistic one, as he bared his teeth and turned to the blonde girl._

_“Annie, step back!”_

_She heard the cry, but didn’t move. She was petrified. Eren had just killed one of them. Cold-bloodedly. Without any reason. Suddenly, she felt a strong push on her chest and went flying, hitting the wall behind her hardly before falling down. Marco had pushed her away just as Eren jumped to catch her, and the freckled guy was now trying to escape his grip. But Eren seemed unstoppable, and he tackled him with a force he wasn’t supposed to have. They all heard a loud crack when Eren’s knee hit Marco’s ribs, and the young man gasped in pain. Eren lifted his fist, and hit him again, his face, his torso, with a horrible sound each time._

_“Eren, stop that!” Thomas yelled as he jumped on his back._

_Eren’s madness seemed to focus on him and his blows were now directed to him. He was strong, way too strong, in a way no human being was supposed to be, and his eyes… His eyes were full of horrors and still strangely empty. Samuel tried to hold him back, but Eren sent him flying and he hit a pillar at full speed, his spine breaking with a loud sound that echoed through the dormitory. They tried to stop him, each one of them receiving a final blow, until Reiner caught him with a rope made of sheets, strangling him to unconsciousness. He looked around, his heart beating fast. It was a massacre. Without any reason. A dirty, bloody, gory massacre._

_The higher-ups finally entered and, trying their best not to react, tied Eren tightly, wondering what they were supposed to do now. What had gotten into the young guy’s head? His eyes fluttered open and he stared at them, the same as always. If you forgot the corpses around him and his body covered in blood. His teeth were red, as he had obviously bitten hard some of his comrades._

His green eyes were innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and such (if you have some advice, I'll gladly accept it) !  
> (And yes, I'm really, really sorry for Marco.)


	5. Caged Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the incident, Eren has been kept locked up and chained in the basement. But one day, a man appears and drags him out: Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay next chapter ! We're getting to the core...

He was chained down to the wall – his wrists, his arms, his ankles, his neck -, unable to move more than a few inches, his head hanging down on his chest. He looked miserable. He was guarded, too. Five guards, day and night. He had all the time in the world to reflect on his actions. But he didn’t remember. He knew what he had done, because he had been told – Jean had yelled through his tears, he knew, he knew, he knew… - but his mind was blank. He had cried all his tears on his comrades, and he was waiting for punishment.

How long had it been? He slept most of the time – or rather, dozed off – in the dark basement where he was concealed. He was fed two times a day, like the others. But he didn’t know for how long he had been there. His whole body was getting sore, his muscles aching though he tried to shift his position in a loud rattle of chains, and he didn’t know for how long he would remain here. Sure enough, if he was to see the sunlight again, he would be stoned. _Monster, monster_ , the words were spinning in his head.

He was sleeping soundly, exhausted, when the door opened. At first, he thought it were the new guards taking their turn. But he didn’t hear the door being closed, so he looked up, and there he was. Shining blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, he had seen him from up close and had only hoped never to see him again. Still, there he was, staring at him like he was some curious animal. The guards entered and he was forced to his knees as they detached him from the wall, the chains circling his body like cold reptiles. They blindfolded him and dragged him away… outside.

He was thrown somewhere – some kind of vehicle, he understood when it started to move – with Erwin. He could feel his strange aura on his skin, he knew he didn’t want to be too close to this man. Finally, the movement stopped, he was dragged somewhere else and the cold hands of the man ran on his nape, tugging lightly on the blindfold. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the long corridor in front of him.

“Welcome to the Institute, Eren”, Erwin said, a hand on his shoulder. “You are now under my care, to my great pleasure.”

Eren shuddered, unconsciously trying to get away from him – away, away, somewhere safe. Erwin tightened his hand and Eren stopped wriggling.

“You already know why you are here. The thing is, they entrusted you to me to be a subject of experiment. I don’t know what I’ll do with you yet”, he said as he slid a finger on his cheek, “but it will be something beautiful. You will be one of my masterpieces, Eren.”

Though the young gladiator didn’t really know what it meant, he was sure he didn’t want to be Erwin’s “masterpiece”. Something inside of him told him it was not a good thing. He knew he was right to be afraid when he saw the little girl trapped in a cell with other children. She was standing in front of a wall and hitting her head repeatedly, though her face was already bloodied. He stepped aside automatically, but Erwin pushed him back on his way.

“You see, I’m making experiments here, with my assistant, Hanji. Experiments on human subjects. And you, Eren, are a really interesting case. I don’t really have time for you now, but I will discover why and how you became so powerful and so savage.”

The scientist took off most of the chains and pushed him in a small room.

“For now, take a shower. You stink.”

Eren washed himself in a daze. Would Mikasa and Armin ever know what had happened to him? Would they still receive money? And what would become of him? He was afraid of the depths in Erwin’s mind, some kind of madness he couldn’t fathom. But he knew he was dangerous. He knew he was a Beast, cruel, savage and unpredictable. Probably, this man would be able to protect people from him without putting an end to his life. That was the only thing he could hope.

He put on the white clothes he had been handed and stepped out: Erwin was still waiting. His blue gaze wandered on his naked legs and arms, the white fabric of the tunic barely covering him and stopping mid-thighs. Erwin smiled, a wicked, perverted smile that made him shiver.

“Perfect. Come on now, let’s meet your new friends.”

His voice was low, somewhat seductive, as he pushed him forward, walking down the corridor and stopping in front of a metallic door. Through a large window, he could see several people sitting on bunk beds. They seemed normal, and he started to relax. He might not be that dangerous if Erwin was ready to put him in the same room as those people. Whatever it was that had made him like this, it might have worn off. He couldn’t help but smile at the idea that he was back to normal. Erwin’s hand ran on his spine, brushing the small of back before squeezing his ass, making him yelp. The blond man took off the last chain – the collar he was wearing, a heavy weight on his shoulders – and pushed him in the room. All gazes fell on him as soon as he entered.

“Well, see you tomorrow”, Erwin said as he spin on his heels, walking toward a white door labelled “Isolation – Private”.

Eren only caught a glimpse of the room – it was enough. Whatever it was that was here, he didn’t want to see it. It was feral, it was dangerous, and he had seen more than his part of it. He turned to take a look at the people who were with him.

“Hi everyone, I’m Eren.”  
“Welcome to the Family, Eren”, said a woman with curly hair.

It did not take long for them to smile: they were normal people, only there because Erwin’s experiences were a good opportunity to make money for people who didn’t want to be gladiators – or couldn’t be. They were friendly and kind, accepting the situation like it was something normal, and he wondered if he was the only one scared by the scientist.

“Time to go to bed”, the woman finally said after a while.

Eren stood up and, suddenly feeling dizzy, he only managed to think “ _Oh, no_ …” before everything turned to darkness.

\--

Erwin knew exactly what was going on the second he heard the screams. He smiled to Levi and turned off the mirror, before grabbing the rifle he had leaned against the wall. Pushing the door open, he grin widely when he saw that he wasn’t wrong: in the cell, Eren was strangling a boy around his age, lifting him high above the ground. There were two bodies at his feet, a woman with curly hair which name he didn’t recall, and something which might have been a man – no one could be sure, given his state. He readied the rifle, shouldered it and, aiming for Eren’s back, fired. The syringe pierced his skin and the sedative – a very strong one, used on angered beasts – flew in his veins. He staggered, his grip still strong on the boy, and finally collapsed.

“Everyone, step away.”

He entered the cell and seized Eren, calling his few subordinates for help. The boy which Eren had strangled was now dead, and Erwin had his answer: his strength came from a sudden rush of adrenaline, in a way that was used only in critical situations. He didn’t know yet for the loss of consciousness and the savagery, but the strength was now explained. The corpses were taken away – three, which was a small price to pay to study Eren’s case – and the blood, quickly washed. He exited the cell, Eren still unconscious in his arms, and felt him move. He was already waking up. He needed a solution – he couldn’t sacrifice anymore of his test-subjects to Eren’s wrath – but he didn’t have any empty cell.

His gaze fell on the door leading to Levi, and a smile crept to his lips. If one person was able to resist Eren, that was Levi. He was strong and cunning, and he knew for sure he would survive. Giving some instructions, he gave Eren’s bloodied body to Hanji as she climbed to the hatch above Levi’s head. He entered the side-room and lit up the mirror: Levi was still there, sprawled on his bed. He sat up when he saw Erwin and the blood on his clothes.

“What were those screams? Are you bleeding white pigs?”  
“Not me, no. Your new cellmate.”

Levi’s pupils retracted, his breath short.

“Are you sure of what you’re doing?”

Erwin smiled broadly.

“I couldn’t be more.”

The hatch opened and slowly went down, Eren’s body curled up on it, his eyes already flickering open. Levi’s breath caught in his throat as his grey eyes fell on the boy. He slowly ran his tongue on his lips and stared at Erwin.

“Do you know that it’s been more than ten years since I last had sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ! Don't hesitate to leave comments and all !


	6. The Beast and the Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Do you _really_ need a summary ?) NSFW stuff between Levi and Eren. Eren is not as weak as he seems, and Levi wasn't ready for that. But Erwin definitely wins the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay so... WE ALL KNOW WHY WE'RE HERE DON'T LIE. So yeah, warning NSFW and rape/non-con (and if it unsettles you... why the shell are you here ?). Which means sex and violence. Also, a blade.  
> I did it as quickly as I could, but I start uni again tomorrow sooo... my writing/posting schedule might change (I may possibly write MORE if you can believe that).

Levi stood up when Erwin appeared. He was beautiful with his bloodied lab coat and dishevelled hair and for a moment, Levi wished there were no mirror between them. He would have that pale skin and he would be able to fill those blue eyes with pain. He was entranced and barely listened to him.

“…your new cellmate.”

_What?_ Had Erwin definitely lost a bolt? Was he finally falling apart? A new cellmate… He knew more than anyone that whoever it was, they would not survive more than five minutes. He was not the kind to have mercy and let his prey live. And it had been so long since he last felt blood on his hands, he missed the warm, red liquid, he missed-

His eyes fell on the waking up form on the platform. _Oh shit. I’m screwed. He’s hot._ It was barely a man, with a lean, tanned body, brown hair and long, dark eyelashes and – Levi’s eyes widened, his pulse getting faster: he wore a white, short tunic, like most of the people here, and it was pulled up his thighs. _Where are his underwear?_ Without tearing his eyes away from the boy, he gulped, then finally looked away to stare at Erwin and ran his tongue on his dried lips.

“Do you know that it’s been more than ten years since I last had sex?”

Erwin smiled, winked and, switching off the mirror, started to walk away. He had no reason to stay here and really, really wanted to sleep. A loud thump on the mirror made him turn and when he looked back, Levi was leaned against the mirror, hands on the glass. Sighing, he switched it on again.

“What do you want?”  
“Lube.”

Erwin sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Not here, no. You’ll have it by tomorrow.”  
“Okay”, Levi answered, and his gaze wandered to the boy, still laying on the platform, his green eyes half-opened, “though it will be too late.”  
“Just try not to kill him.”  
“No worries. I’m not against having a pet.”

Levi turned back, grabbed Eren and lifted him up. Green eyes stared at him as he laid him on the mattress. His hand stroke his cheek – silky skin and sticky blood – his breath hot on his mouth. He pulled up his clothes, running his hands on his thighs and stomach, stopping on his chest to feel his beating heart. It was beating hard and fast and when he looked up, Eren was staring at him, pupils blown wide, like a cornered animal. He tried to move, but the sedative was still a hindrance and his fingers barely twitched. A predatory smile stretched Levi’s lips as he grabbed his chin.

“Hello little rabbit, and welcome to your own personal hell. I’ll be sure to take good care of you…” He came closer, whispering next to his ear “so you won’t have to get up.”

His raspy voice sounded more threatening than anything else and he caught a glimpse of terror in the boy’s eyes. He slid a hand on his arm, feeling his relaxed muscles: even with the sedative, Eren was obviously well-built and strong. He grinned even more, lapping at his ear and nibbling his chin. Suddenly he sat up, weighing down on his thighs, palms on Eren’s stomach. His grey eyes were shimmering, interested and dangerous. _Dangerously interested_ , Eren thought as his mind started to process the situation. He couldn’t move his body yet, but his mind was getting back to work. He only wished he had remained asleep. The small, raven-haired man above him stood up and stared at him. He was wearing a white tunic and white trousers, stained with blood. His gazed followed him as he went by a desk, grabbing something on it.

“Let’s make it clear. I’m Levi and starting now, you’re mine. There’s no turning back.” He glanced over his shoulder to the young man laying still on his bed. “You should have thought about it before doing whatever it was that got you here.”

Eren tried to protest, only managed to growl, and gasped when Levi came back: in his hand, a sharp, thin blade gleamed. In one supple movement, Levi had knelt over him, thrusting slowly against his crotch. The fabric burned his skin and he hissed, trying to get away and still not moving a single finger. Levi’s eyes were glowing and Eren’s widened when he felt his body responding to the painful and still sensual touch. He shuddered when he realized Levi was growing tight in his too-thin trousers. The brunet leaned over him and grabbed the hem of his tunic, flicking his wrist holding the blade – it looked like a razor, the way they were back in very, very ancient times. The sound of fabric ripping off was more than enough to frighten him. He choked on a yell when he felt the cold of the blade against his cheek.

Levi didn’t cut him, though. The blade slowly ran on his neck, stopped playfully on his jugular, then wandered down on his chest, following the line in the middle of his body and stopping by his hips. With a sudden jerk, he threw away the blade and, grabbing Eren’s hair, pulled him in for a kiss. Eren reflexively closed his eyes – at least he could do that, and though he still wasn’t able to move, he felt like he was slowly regaining control over his own body. It was strange, as if someone else was possessing his body: he could feel it in every possible way and still, it felt like trying to bend a marble statue. Levi’s kisses were rough, almost bite-like, but there was something in them that tasted like despair and made his heart thump. He could feel him, rock hard, against his stomach, and started to freak out. Of course, he already had taken in Erwin, and though Levi was thinner, he was also longer. Not that it would matter, but… Well, it actually mattered.  
“Mine”, Levi growled against his ear, rutting against him.

Eren couldn’t help but moan, a low, deep sound that made the criminal shudder. Levi started to suck on his fingers, spit-coating them with a small, wicked smile as he stared at Eren under him. He padded Eren’s intimacy before pushing in one finger. He groaned: the green-eyed boy was tight, but relaxed, as the sedative was still immobilizing and relaxing his body. That was perfect. He didn’t wait long to put in a second finger, more focused on getting him ready than not hurting him. He didn’t even care about it; Eren was rock-hard but it would have been the same if he had been limp. His own pleasure was all that mattered. With his free hand, he pulled down his pants and bit the hem of his tunic, holding it up as he coated his cock with pre-cum. Sure he’d prefer to have lube, but his desire was simply too much to wait any more longer. His fingers scissoring Eren made the young man moan, though he didn’t want to give in and let out a cry.

When Levi made eye-contact with him, Eren knew for sure it wasn’t a man standing over him. It was something much more dangerous, much more feral, a predator which had caught his pray and played with, before giving it the final blow. The gladiator only hoped this predator didn’t find his solace in the death of his partner. As aimless as it might be, he still wanted to live. He wanted to live, with the hope that someday, somehow, he would be able to go out and look at the sun again. He gasped when Levi pulled out his fingers, and held his breath when he felt his slicked shaft against him. He could endure the pain. He could; he knew he could. Gritting his teeth, jaw clenched, he tried to regain control over his own body when Levi entered him in one long, deep thrust. His pupils blown wide and suddenly, his mouth hanged open on a silent scream. He felt his back arch, but was it on his own volition or only a reflex? He didn’t know. Levi threw back his head, letting out a groan that sent shivers in his whole body.

“Good”, he murmured, “t’s been so long… so tight and hot…”

He pulled back, hands on Eren’s hips, and said in a husky voice:

“I’d like to take you from behind… on your hands and knees… but you probably can’t even hold yourself… aaah fuck”, he swore as he thrusted in once more, “won’t last long.”

Eren was staring at him through teary eyes, face twisted in a mixture of pain and pleasure: Levi was hitting his good spot and he couldn’t prevent his body from reacting, though the man wasn’t actually touching his front. The brunet imposed a steady pace, but quickly lost it in the anarchy of his movement. Back-and-forth, back-and-forth, back-and-forth, brutally, violently, moaning and growling through his clenched teeth, hair sticking to his damped forehead, until he reached orgasm. Gasping, he released in Eren, panting and breathing loudly, before he pulled out. The gladiator still couldn’t move more than his hands and head, his cock throbbing painfully against his stomach. Levi stood up, staring at him, his lips and cheeks flushed red, eyes glowing in pleasure, and cruelly stomped on Eren’s manhood. The yell echoed through the room, and down the corridors, throughout the Institute. Levi smiled and pushed him off the mattress, dropping the sheet he had been on over him.

“You will sleep here”, he stated simply, walking toward the shower as he dropped his clothes on the floor.

He sighed when the hot water streamed on his body, washing him from his heat, his sweat and his fluids. When he came back, his wet hair wrapped in a towel, Eren was sobbing uncontrollably, sprawled on the floor. He hadn’t moved yet, and he kicked him in the small of his back.

“Oi, keep quiet if you don’t want to lose your tongue.”

The sobbing dimmed down to a barely hearable sound and Levi laid on his mattress, bringing the covers over him as he closed his eyes. It did not take long for him to sleep, while Eren fought back his tears, cursing the pain in his body. He fell asleep before he had regained a total control, though, a heavy, dreamless sleep painted red.

They slept through the morning, none of them hearing Erwin when he turned on the mirror. As they didn’t react, he turned it off and took care of his others test-subjects before coming back. Eren woke up first, taking his breakfast and a shower before wrapping himself in his sheet and getting back to sleep. He felt sleepy, so sleepy… When Levi woke up, he was still sleeping soundly. The grey-eyed man ate, did some exercise to keep his lean and muscular body before taking a shower and sitting to the table. He sat there for a long time, fantasizing about slit throats and red blood, rainbow hair and cerulean blue eyes.

“I hope you didn’t break him”, Erwin said, interrupting his thoughts.  
“I didn’t. Well, I don’t think I did.”  
“I got you lube”, the scientist added as a small platform went down. “I can also get you some toys if you want.”  
“Do I look like a kid?” Levi growled, slamming his hand against the window. “I don’t need your fuckin’ toys. There’s plenty enough in here to have a good time.”  
“If you say so.”

There was a silence, then:

“What’s his name?”  
“Eren Jäger. A fifteen years old gladiator.”  
“He’s no virgin”, Levi stated simply.  
“Considering I did take it a week or two ago… No, he’s not.”

Levi’s eyes gleamed dangerously. Erwin knew he was actually a pretty jealous guy and if he considered Eren as his own, then Erwin having deflowering him would probably make him sick. The blond-haired man smiled: he really wanted to see that.

“Do you want to see how I take him?” Levi said in a low voice, sharp and threatening.  
“Go on, I’d love to see you in action”, Erwin replied, “but what I’d love to see the most”, he murmured, “is you taking it from this guy. I want to see you shatter under his dick and hands.”

Levi snorted, getting closer to the sleeping form of Eren.

“Never.”

He grabbed the cover and pulled it, revealing Eren’s naked body. His neck, wrists and ankles were still red from having been tied up for a long time, his hair was messy, the small of his back sporting a bruise where Levi had kicked him, but the curves of his spine and his hips, his quite broad shoulders and his general appearance were beautiful enough for them to keep silent for a second. Levi bent to grab him, but Eren sprung with a hiss, his pupils blown wide, so wide his green-eyes had turned ink black, baring his teeth as if he was ready to bite. Levi instinctively took an offensive stance, feeling there was something different in him. He didn’t notice Erwin’s vicious, victorious smile. All his attention was focused on the prey turned predator in front of him. He had thought the boy was weak – obviously he wasn’t. He had claws and teeth like him, the question was, did he know how to use them? When Eren pounced on him, he knew the answer: yes, definitely yes.

He received the punch in his gut, forcing the air outside of his lungs, and immediately replied with a side-kick in Eren’s hips. He knew the guy was hurt, and intended to make it his advantage. But Eren didn’t seem to perceive pain, or anything else than the strange madness that had seized him, and Levi understood he was not to let him touch him. He was strong, but a blow from this out-of-his-mind Eren could definitely kill him. Eren was growling, squatting like a beast ready to attack. _No good_ , Levi thought, _he has more strength than me and doesn’t feel pain, ‘t will be difficult to knock him out without endangering myself._

Suddenly, Eren collapsed.

Everything froze for a moment, then Eren moaned and slowly stood up, massaging his back and looking around. His gaze fell on Levi. His jaw clenched and, yelling a “You!” that echoed loudly, he jumped and brought him to the floor. Levi kicked him in the stomach, pushing him away from him, and prepared to give the final blow, landing on him, hands on his neck. Erwin clicked is tongue, dissatisfied, and pushed a button he had never used before. A button he had never needed before. A big, yellow button. A soporific gas diffused in the closed room, quickly putting them to sleep. They both resisted as long as they could, though, but soon, Levi’s arms surrendered and he collapsed over Eren, who was already asleep. Erwin smiled and stopped the diffusion.

“It is common knowledge that sleeping beside someone develops trust. I hope this will work, because I really want to see where you can go together, my beautiful creatures. But for this, I need you to stay alive. Sleep well”, he said as he turned off the mirror and walked out of the observatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for Eren.
> 
> As usual, don't hesitate to comment and such, and particularly share your ideas/theories, I'm very curious about it ! You can do it here, or send an ask on my tumblr: bittodeath.tumblr.com  
> I really hope you liked it !


	7. One more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Eren snaps and gets to Levi, where they fight each other, where Erwin gives them up and where everything is falling into places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I'm sorry it took so long, like I said on my Tumblr, I really struggled through this chapter: I knew what I was supposed to write but I didn't know how and my inspiration for this one had given up on me but hey, I made it through ! It's pretty much a transition chapter, so I guess that's why. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy !

Eren’s eyes fluttered, his nostrils opened wide as he smelt the air around him. Finally, his eyes opened completely, and he looked down at the weight he felt on his body: the slender, muscular small man was laying on top of him, grunting in his sleep. He froze, feeling the white fabric of his uniform against his bare skin. But more than anything, he felt both their morning wood and gulped down. Levi groaned once more, waking up, and Eren’s pupils dilated suddenly.

A smile crept on Erwin’s lips.

Levi finally opened his eyes, hearing loud pants next to his ear, and his gaze fell on Eren. He barely took time to look at him and quickly stood up with a growl, watching the boy warily. Eren’s motion as he sat up and then got on his knees had the same animal fluidity than when he had attacked him, and Levi gulped. He had just woken up and didn’t feel like beating the crap out of the young gladiator. The green eyes almost disappeared behind the wide pupils, but they didn’t have the same fiery rage as before. Rather, they were… lustful, like he was some animal ready to mate. A small smile stretched his lips: if he was really searching for a mate, then there was nothing to fear. He was manly enough to not be taken for a woman.

His attention turned to the table: there was no food, which meant it was either the middle of the day or the middle of the night. He wanted to eat. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but he wanted to eat something sweet. He would never admit he had a sweet tooth, but he craved some baked food, or fruits. He jolted when he felt something grasp his leg, high on his thigh, and looked down: Eren was kneeling at his feet, staring at him with the same primal expression.

“Are you a dog?” he asked angrily, ready to shake him off.

Eren didn’t answer – of course, would a beast answer? – and, running his lips across the white fabric, nuzzled his crotch. Levi’s fingers crooked and he grabbed Eren’s hair, pulling him closer. If he was so eager, he was not to push him away, no… The boy’s lips stopped on the tip of his cock, clearly outlined by his clothes, and he sighed, barely feeling his fingernails grazing the skin of his back when Eren pulled down his trousers, exposing his butt. The cloth pooled down to his feet and wry smile appeared on his lips.

“Seems like you liked it”, he said, fingers scraping Eren’s scalp.

He didn’t have time to react: the boy made beast pushed his tanned shoulder between his thighs, forcing them apart, and lapped at his hole. A surprised cry escaped Levi’s lips and he swore he heard someone _chuckle_. But he had no time for imaginary voices, Eren’s tongue fucking him eagerly, making his knees buckle. A litany of swear-words pierced the silence; he had always been weak to pleasure but _hell if I have expected to feel pleasure from this_. He wanted to lean on something, but the only thing he could reach was Eren’s head and it only meant the wet warmness in him would be stronger. He wanted to get away, to take over control, but his body didn’t react as he wanted and he felt betrayed by his last ally. Eren’s fingers slowly stretched him and he heard a loud moan – _what a slutty sound_ , he thought, before realizing he was the one who’d made it.

Eren finally pulled back, leaving him fully erected and lost in his own body, and Levi stumbled, trying to get away. The green-eyed gladiator grabbed him forcefully, that very same power his frame didn’t permit to guess. It was not natural, Levi knew it, but still it was real and he easily overpowered him, while the brunet was weakened by both pleasure and surprise. He landed on the mattress, his brain not really proceeding what was going on. Eren’s fingertips brushed the tip of his cock and he jolted. _I want to see you shatter_. He resisted, his fingernails digging red, bloody crescent in his palms as Eren kept him on the mattress, his legs caught between his and his palm pushing on his chest. The young man slicked his shaft with his own pre-cum and Levi’s eyes finally fell on his manhood: he might still be a teen, but his body was a man’s one.

His grey eyes widened and he writhed, gasping, when Eren pushed in. _Hell, it hurts_ , his mind yelled, his lips sealed. He was not to make a single sound, no. That was out of the question. Eren pushed in deeper, sheathing himself fully, and Levi bit his tongue to hold back a cry: he felt stretched and invaded beyond what he believed to be possible, and it hurt, it hurt way more than he thought and- His pupils blew wide, an unabashed moan falling from his lips when pleasure sparked in him. He arched his back reflexively to feel it once more – here it was. Eren’s cock pressed against some spot in him that felt incredibly _good_ and he knew he was not to let this go. Crossing his ankles on the small of his back, he wriggled, searching for the fiery pleasure he had felt. It still hurt, but the pleasure could easily overcome that, he knew it, he knew it, he knew-

Eren thrusted in.

Bit by bit, the sparkly feeling seemed to eat him, running through his veins and along his nerves, starting burning fires under his skin and making his voice break over needy cries. He felt the gladiator lose his control, moving faster, pushing deeper, sending him higher. _I want to see you shatter_. He came without warning, overcame by unknown pleasures and new sensations. Still, the boy didn’t pull out, no, still, he thrusted in and out, forceful, egoist, and Levi sighed. His nerves were like glass, as if they would break at any moment, his hole was oversensitive and still he felt that pleasure melted with a sour pain, forcing his pleasure and coaxing him in a new orgasm when Eren’s hand grabbed his cock and stroke him vividly, in rhythm with his thrusts. Exhausted, he felt Eren’s strong muscles tighten as he released. _I want to see you shatter_.

“Not really what I wanted, but it’s good enough” he heard a voice say as Eren pulled out and collapsed beside him, panting heavily. “Let’s say he tried but you resisted. I know you’ll break, sooner or later.”  
“What’s wrong with you?” Levi breathed, too tired to growl.  
“Nothing. I didn’t think you were _that_ easy. Perhaps I should have sold you to a brothel instead of keeping you here all of these years.”

Levi tried to leap and slam his fists against the mirror. He stumbled on Eren and collapsed. Frustrated, he punched the ground, gritting his teeth.

“I’ll kill you some day, Erwin”, he threatened.  
“You can still try”, the man answered as he pulled away, a smile on his lips.

Levi’s eyes followed him out of the room, even though he couldn’t see him through the mirror, and when he was sure he had gone out, he rested his head on his arms, drifting into a heavy sleep.

Eren woke up first, feeling gross, something sticky on his body. He looked down, eyes wide open, and then looked at Levi who was sleeping beside him. A glance between the small man’s legs sufficed to explain what had happened, and Eren nearly threw up: he didn’t recognize his body. Was it still his, or was this other animal part slowly taking control, changing him into a beast living by instinct? His hands were trembling as he gazed at Levi, realizing without wanting it the brunet was beautiful – especially when he slept. His eyebrows were no longer knitted together and he looked peaceful – younger.

Shaking his head, he got up and ate his part of his breakfast: he was starving, craving food to nourish his still growing-up body. He then took a shower, and got out to find a grumpy Levi being picky with his food, setting apart blackberries and shoving cherries down his throat. Their gazes locked, and both growled, identifying the other as a threat. Taking a fighting stance, Eren prepared to defend himself from the smaller man’s attacks. His training as a gladiator was coming back to his mind, and he _knew_ he could defeat him. He was not the best fighter when he had a weapon, but in a fist fight, he was the king. Levi looked like a man who would fight with a short blade, and a memory of their very first encounter made him shiver: Levi definitely liked blades. The teen waited for Levi to make the first move, scanning his body to find his weakness.

Obviously, he wasn’t feeling very steady on his legs – but Eren was the same. Seemed like getting fucked in the ass wasn’t the best thing to do before a fight. The gladiator knew it already, Erwin had been more than enough for him – _panting on his skin and the smack of skin against his, the heat and the pain and the pleasure and the “no, don’t” and the “please, more” he had kept in and_ \- Levi attacked. Eren dodged the punch and aimed to kick his stomach – only grazed his side. Levi was skilled and seemed neither afraid of blood nor of pain. They both leapt back, breathing hard, staring at each other. However, Levi seemed… uncomfortable. Eren tilted his head. _I know his skin and his heat, I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM but it felt so good and will it feel this good if I rip open his body? I hate him I hate him but if I get rid of him will I lose my pleasure? What should I do?_ Levi bit his lip until he drew blood.

Eren bent and leapt, trying a high-kick that miserably failed when Levi stepped back. One second later, they were both rolling on the floor, limbs tangled in a mess that no longer looked human. Levi’s knee bumped violently into Eren’s stomach, who answered by elbowing him in his ribs. Punch, kick, step back, elbow, knee, ribs, chin, strangle, collapse, rise up, fingers, grip, collapse. Surrender. They were both laying on the floor, panting heavily, incapable of moving a finger. Eren’s stomach growled, and they realised they were hungry.

“Well, have you had enough?” Erwin asked from the other side. “You two have incredible stamina, you know. Fighting like this for almost a day, you’re incredible. If you are able to stand up tomorrow, you’ll be supermen.”  
“Fuck off”, Levi growled, laying on his stomach, “you did it on purpose, didn’t you?”  
“Did what? I am innocent”, Erwin replied with a smile that almost, _almost_ looked genuine.  
“You perfectly know what I mean”, Levi said, crooking his fingers.  
“Shut up you midget”, Eren mumbled, panting heavily next to him. “Of course he did it on purpose, this man embodies hell.”  
“Since hell is known for being hot, I’ll take this as a compliment”, said the blond man, staring at them.

Levi’s hand slammed on the floor as he rose his head.

“You _fuckin’ didn’t_ …”  
“He did”, Eren replied with a smile. “Man, I already regretted not being dead, why are you making it worse?”

Erwin tilted his head and scratched his scalp.

“Well Hanji said my sense of humour was atrocious so I’m trying to improve.”  
“Shitty Four-Eyes”, Levi grumbled, his eyes already closed.

Eren didn’t hear much than that, slipping into a deep sleep where he was still happy, running outside with Armin and Mikasa, grumbling to do the chores and sleeping beside them, huddling together on stormy nights.

Levi was sleeping soundly as well, a smile curving his lips, before he suddenly burst into laughter. Erwin couldn’t make out what he was mumbling in his sleep, apart from a few words that spoke volumes about the character: _blood, more, slit her throat, die you filthy pig, ain’t that funny?_ His crimes were always lurking around his mind, ready to break free and send him on a killing spree if he were ever to get out. Not that Erwin minded, but he was paid for keeping him in there and, well, he didn’t want his favorite to kill his other experiences. Silently bidding them a good night, he went back to his notebook: perhaps he would have a stroke of genius and finally have an idea to save the doomed humanity. His notebook was still desperately blank, it was the first time he experienced such an art slump and to be honest, he found it kind of depressing. An idea, just one, just something, just… There was nothing.

He realized he had fallen asleep on his desk when he woke up. Someone – Hanji, probably – had put a comforter over him, keeping him warm. He stretched, checked the time and sighed. One more night lost. Like he had _time_ to lose, really. He pinched his nose, trying to get rid of his tiredness, and got up. No use staying here, he was going to take a stroll and clear his thoughts. He needed a solution, he needed an idea, he needed… His footsteps had lead him to Levi. Well, Levi _and_ Eren. As much as he was fascinated with the strange little man he kept there, Eren was… _alluring_. He wanted to have him again, his strong, lean, tanned and lithe body writhing under him as he-

“Gods dammit, you’re fighting _again_?” he couldn’t help but cry out.

Thankfully, they couldn’t hear him and he laughed when he realized they were so exhausted and in a bad shape it was like watching a slow-motion, in the utterly-ridiculous way. Hurting each other was nearly impossible and their blows only grazed their skins. Soon, they were struggling on the ground, finding it way harder to just raise an arm than to actually let it fall on the other. If he didn’t know better, Erwin would have thought he was seeing some kind of strange nuptial parade, much like dolphins, but there was nothing loving nor caring in their powerless blows.

“Time-out, Levi?” Eren panted.

Levi growled and then collapsed to his side.

“Time-out. I’ll kick your sorry ass later.”  
“Same here”, Eren replied as he yawned, stretching himself and rolling on his side.

Both their bodies were covered in scratch, bruises and cuts, but it only added to their wild aspect – they were animals, weren’t they? Eren started to snore softly, just a little wheeze, but it was enough to tick Levi off. The brunet sat up and stared at the young boy beside him. There was something hungry in his gaze – _lustful_ , Erwin would have say – like he craved to bite into Eren’s tender flesh. Growling, he delivered a kick to the sleeping gladiator and went to the shower: Levi always took a shower when something bothered him. A hot, steamy shower, during which he scrubbed his skin until it was raw, red and burning, like he had tried to tear off his milky flesh. Erwin shook his head and headed back to the labs, searching for Hanji and going through his work without bothering with them anymore.

Fighting seemed to have become some kind of ritual: they ate, started fighting until they couldn’t anymore, fell asleep – more like fell unconscious -, woke up, showered, and ate again to be able to fight once more. They spent their days beating the crap out of each other, and by the end of the ninth day, they knew the other’s fighting skills by heart and were synchronized like dancers readying for a ballet. There was nothing refined in it, it was pure violence, a desire to hurt each other that Erwin couldn’t explain in any way logically satisfying. They were beyond his scientific comprehension and it bothered him. He stopped going to see them by the twelfth day, since none of them was willing to speak with him, and dedicated himself to his researches. Nearly three month had passed since Eren had first arrived there, and Erwin hadn’t made any progress in his search for a cure to humanity’s sterility. As far as he knew, both his favorite subjects were alive and well enough to punch each other.

Erwin got up, stroke his nape and, grabbing his lab coat and a thermos of coffee, he made his way to his own laboratory. He hadn’t stepped in there for quite a long time, too caught up in his experiences at the Institute to have time to come in here. He only dropped by his house to take a shower and sleep – rather, caught on sleep he had missed – and felt like a stranger in his own house. After all, his home was the Institute. He belonged there. He was father to all those creatures, wasn’t he? He sat on his chair, put the thermos on his desk and grabbed a stack of papers covered in hand-written notes. A reflect caught his eye and he looked around him, his gaze finally stopping on the bin he kept next to his desk. There were pieces of a broken recipient in there, and he frowned. He didn’t recall ever breaking one of his precious instruments. Putting on gloves, he carefully grabbed the biggest piece, holding it out to see it better. Moving it revived the smell – like a caged tawny – and he squinted. It reminded him of something.

“There was something in this, and I have to find out what it was”, he muttered as he started to analyse the residue on the glass.

He dropped the sample, which shattered on the ground, when he realized what it was. Grabbing his coat, he rushed out of his apartment and came to the Institute, slamming the doors on his way and stopping only once he had reached the glass cage. He was panting heavily, his hair was a mess, and he nearly punched the red button without looking through the glass first. His jaw almost dropped when he saw.

Levi was sitting on the bed, half-naked, his back against the wall, reading a book – but that was not unusual. What was, on the contrary, was Eren reading as well, his head resting on Levi’s thigh like it was the most comfortable pillow ever. He wore nothing but his underwear and seemed totally okay with it. Eren looked up. _God, how did I forget those eyes?_ Erwin thought, drowning in their green.

“Long time not see, Blondie”, the young boy – no, man, he was definitely a man now – said.

Erwin’s gaze wandered over his practically naked body. He was taller than he remembered, and his skin a bit paler – but nothing much. He was still stunning, in his animal-like way, and his hair was a bit longer, just enough to cover his ears. Levi… Levi hadn’t change. He was still the same fascinating creature that despised everything with a single glare and lusted after blood.

“I hope you came to apologize”, Levi’s voice rang through the room.  
“Apologize? For what?”  
“Because you didn’t come, it was Shitty Four-Eyes who took care of us. Never let her pick up lube again”, Levi replied monotonously.  
“Whatever, I didn’t come for this”, Erwin replied, shaking his head. “Eren. When we first met, at my home, did you break something in my lab?”

Eren suddenly grew pale. _He found out, he found out and now I’m dead and_ …

“Yes”, he said nonetheless, trying his best to look like everything was pretty normal.  
“Good”, Erwin muttered, “now I know what got you like this. Many crisis? Did you find what triggered them?”

Eren looked up at Levi, whose mouth was reduced to a thin line.

“Stress. Being aggressed. Not enough sleep. Any situation that might endangered his body”, Levi replied aggressively, like the words were burning his throat. “Erwin?”  
“Yes, Levi?”  
“Don’t you dare touch him. He’s mine and you know I don’t like my territory being stepped over.”

Erwin’s eyebrow arched.

“What’s that?”  
“Calm down, Levi. We may have an agreement to have sex with each other, that doesn’t mean I’m yours”, Eren replied with a laugh.

Levi’s hand jerked forward and squeezed Eren’s throat, who laughed even more.

“You are _mine_ ”, Levi spat angrily.

Eren yanked away his wrist, got up and walked to the mirror, swinging his hips graciously. Palms over the glass, he smiled and bent forward.

“He is pretty jealous. Whatever. What business do you have with me?” His smile crooked and he whispered: “Did you suddenly remember our first night together? T’was good, wasn’t it?”

Erwin unintentionally stepped back: Eren had changed. He was no longer the boy he had brought home, no. He had become something much more feral and dangerous, and if possible, even more alluring. _I should have guessed that spending his time with Levi would change him. Well, at least this is an interesting_. At least, now he knew what strange composition was in Eren’s body.

“How did it got to this?”  
“To what?”  
“Levi and you. Comfortable. Fucking each other. Last time I saw you, you were trying to kill each other and that wasn’t what I wanted.”  
“Well… Time, I guess.”  
“We grew tired of fighting”, Levi replied from the back of the room.  
“Like, literally tired. We couldn’t move anymore. So we decided to stop it. We regained our forces.”  
“And I said I wanted to fuck him”, Levi interrupted again, this time standing up and coming closer.  
“I replied I wanted it too”, Eren said. “So we agreed to have sex together whenever we want it.”  
“Why?” Erwin couldn’t help but ask, frustrated to have missed such a thing.  
“Why not?” Levi replied with a scornful gaze. “I like his tight little hole. Feels good.”  
“And I like messing him up”, Eren added with a wicked smile. “You should see him, arching and moaning my name while I-”  
“Shut up”, Levi growled, slapping the back of his head forcefully enough to send him hit the glass with a “bonk”.  
“Hey, that hurts!”

Erwin stared at them. For what he could see, their relationship was more than strange. Levi was unable to like someone and still, Eren was the first person he ever acted this way with. So, what was it? Perhaps being trapped together provoked some things he hadn’t fathomed, though he had been sure he was ready for everything. But this… this was a strange mix of all the things he had expected and it left him wondering.

“Hey, Erwin?” Levi asked, tearing him away from his thoughts.  
“Mmh?”  
“You’ve always wanted to see us getting at it, don’t you?”  
“What are you…”

His words died on his tongue, his throat dried and his eyes widened: Levi was pressing Eren against the window, outlining his magnificent body, running his hand over his thighs and his boxers.

“Do you want to see or don’t you?”

Slowly, Erwin nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to leave comments and all, it's always appreciated !


	8. Eurêka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin has finally brought Eren to his lab to run some experiences, but between his discovers and flashbacks, his sanity is at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, entering the domain of Alpha/Omega dynamics !  
> I will update the tags with each chapter starting now, so think to check them out !  
> Warning also, since we start with the experiments, it is highly likened to torture.  
> And kinky sex. Always kinky sex.

Erwin clicked his tongue, stirring his preparation. It definitely looked strange, but he was sure that was it. Well, the fuming green liquid did look dangerous. And it was. He smiled lightly and put it away. Needed to wait. He turned to look behind him, where Eren was strapped on an inclined operation table, stripped down to the waist. He looked utterly bored.

“Are you finished now? I’m getting cramps everywhere and this thing is, like, really cold.”  
“Did your crisis stop completely?” Erwin asked, putting a hand next to his head.  
“Hell no, I just learned how to manage it. Now I can feel it coming, I know what triggers me, but I lose control nonetheless and I don’t remember a single thing. Luckily, Levi is robust.”  
“Mmh, I see. You know, this thing should have killed you. Or transformed you in a brainless zombie”, he said as he grabbed the result of a prior experience.  
“I’d be damn attractive for a zombie.”  
“You don’t react to radioactivity anymore”, Erwin breathed, amazed. “Your body adapted to let you live, that’s impressive.”  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s cool, can’t you just untie me?”  
“I need to run down some more experiences.”

Eren pouted as Erwin grabbed some products.

“Your body holds the solution to my problem. I need to find the agent that permitted to your body to resist, if I change a few things…”  
“And inject it to a man, his body should change to be able to conceive and bear a baby, yes, I know. You’ve been repeating that for the past three days. You barely slept, and I didn’t either since it is damn impossible like this.”  
“Do you resent me?” Erwin asked as he held away an Erlenmeyer fuming a strange ill-yellow, ginger-smelling thing.  
“What the hell did you put in that?” Eren asked as his eyes widened, his nose twitching. “And yes, I resent you because it’s been _five fuckin’ days_ since I last got the D and you know what? Sex is actually one of the things that prevent me to turn.”

Erwin’s eyes darted to him: there were dark shadows under them, and still, the scientist was sexy as hell. Eren licked his lips and narrowed his eyes.

“Do you feel like you’re going to have a crisis? I can’t have you losing your mind and wreaking havoc in here, you know.”  
“If I don’t have something soon, I’ll… _Damn it_ , Erwin, what is this thing you made? It smells so… _sweet_.”  
“Red ginger. A powerful aphrodisiac.”  
“And _why_ did you put an aphrodisiac in this? None of us need this.”  
“It will be part of the Omega serum. You feel it as well, don’t you? With this, even heterosexual males won’t be able to resist. They will fuck Omegas, hence a successful reproduction and a new generation.”  
“The hell? Can’t you just… put it away? I told you I need to get laid and you just…” His eyes widened. “You fucker, you did it on purpose, didn’t you?”

Erwin put the preparation in a fridge and came closer, a hungry smile on his lips. He untied Eren’s legs and redressed the table: the boy’s muscles in his whole upper body tensed to support his own weight, his hands gripping tightly the two short leather straps hanging just above his hands. Erwin’s hand ran down his abdomen, brushing against the tight muscles and appreciating the slightly visible but very efficient six-pack under his fingers. He bent and said in his hear:

“You were very enticing with Levi the other day. I’ve been wanting to take you since that day, don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

Eren shuddered, smiled and huffed:

“What do you think I am, a doll? C’mon now, don’t make me wait more or I swear I’ll turn and you’ll regret this.”  
“Do you even know how beautiful you were? Shivering under his touch…”

_Five days earlier_

“Do you want to see, or don’t you?” Levi asked with a grin, running his hand along Eren’s body, already reacting to his touch.

On the other side of the glass, Erwin nodded, a gleam in his eyes. Levi breathed slowly against Eren’s nape, sending a shiver down his spine. Mine, he thought as he sank his teeth in his shoulder. Eren gasped, his fingernails grazing the glass with a screeching sound. Levi didn’t like to admit it, but Erwin’s gaze on him as he was going to possess Eren was turning him on, and the soft contact of Eren’s darker skin quickly brought him to full hardness. Eren had locked eyes with the scientist, telling to him to come closer as he leaned against the window. He felt more excited than he should have, but then again, he had drastically changed since he had got here. His body was now needy and lustful, lascivious and sensual, powerful and commanding, and Levi matched his will more than anyone else.

“Take off his underwear”, Erwin hushed at Levi, pointing his chin to Eren.

Levi smiled and cupped Eren’s crotch, sliding his hand against the wetting fabric as the young man moaned shamelessly. He was really receptive, easily pushed over the edge, and the mercury-eyed brunet liked that – how he clamped on him when his thrusts got deeper and how his groans were throaty when it was Levi who was writhing under him. Levi grabbed the waistband and pulled down harshly, leaving Eren trembling as his knees buckled, both his hands supporting him.

“Isn’t it painful, Erwin?” Eren moaned as he eyed the bulge in his pants. “Show it to me, please.”  
“Oi!” Levi protested as he grabbed Eren’s hair and pulled his head back painfully, exposing his neck – the same gesture he used on his victims when he sliced their throats. “You’re having sex with me, aren’t you? Don’t pay attention to him.”  
“I love it when you’re acting jealous”, Eren managed to say as he rubbed his ass against Levi’s crotch, feeling his fingers pull stronger at his hair, “you get rough and-”  
“You masochistic fucker”, Levi replied as he pushed against his shoulder blades, forcing him to arch his back.

When they both looked at the other side, Erwin had one hand against the mirror, his mouth gaping – just a bit, to let out an already heavy breathing – and his other hand had pulled out his impressive cock. Eren reflexively licked his lips while Levi glared at him scornfully as he grabbed the lube and squirted it on his fingers. The boy yelped when he prodded at his hole:

“That’s cold! You could at least warm it up!”  
“Shut up”, Levi growled, grabbing his head and slamming his body against the mirror.

Erwin’s gaze admired the lines of Eren’s body, before it dropped to his sex painfully squeezed between the glass and his own body, his head jerked back as Levi fingered him, slowly at first, then faster and deeper once he had found his prostate and made him moan and curse everyone he knew. Erwin’s breath was now shallow, his free hand pumping at his one shaft, sliding against the tip and making him growl, his eyes staring right at Eren. Finally, Levi backed down, leaving Eren trembling, pre-cum dribbling from his erection that throbbed painfully.

“Show him”, Levi urged, “show him how lewd your body is!”  
“Wha- No, no Levi, I can’t!”

The brunet grabbed him, tucking his waist under his arm and propping his ass up to Erwin, two fingers spreading his hole to display him for the scientist.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Eren squirmed feebly, before reaching for Levi’s still clothed erection. The smaller man jerked and shifted position, taking off his clothes before holding Eren back against the window. He looked at Erwin, who was getting close to his release, panting and heaving as he stroke himself, and slicked his shaft. Eren mewled when he speared him open, and only got louder with each thrust directed to his soft spot, his fingernails digging in Levi’s back and making long, red scratches. No wonder Levi’s showers were always stinging. From where he was, Erwin could see everything of Levi’s movements as he thrusted in with loud pants, and also his face – his knitted eyebrows and his liquid mercury eyes, his slightly gaping mouth – and combined to Eren’s sounds of pleasure, it quickly became too much. His breath stopped for a second and he came in his hand, staring to Levi’s eyes.

“Marvellous”, Levi said under his breath as he watched Erwin come, tensing up before he released his load, synchronized with Eren not-at-all muffled scream when he shoot between them, before letting his head hang backwards to look sleepily at Erwin. The scientist was staring at his right hand, then at Eren, his right hand, Eren, his right hand…  
“I GOT IT! I HAVE THE SOLUTION!”

The two prisoners jumped in surprize, glaring at him.

“What the fuck man?” they said in a perfect unison.

\--

“This is amazing”, Erwin muttered, his hands clenched on Eren’s hips.  
“I’m gonna regret it tomorrow but it feels so good”, Eren replied, his ankles crossed on the small of his back, his hands whitening on the leather straps. “Still, I can’t believe it is seeing us fuck that gave you the idea of Omegas. Pregnant guys? How high were you?”  
“Can’t you just wonder how high will I send you?”

His thrust made Eren see stars.

When he regained consciousness, he was still tied but the table was down again, his legs still spread wide and his knees bent, Erwin doing… something he couldn’t see between his legs. He moaned when something cold pressed against his abused intimacy, trying to close his legs and unable to do it. 

“What are you doing?”  
“Experiments.”  
“You’re not done yet?”  
“Nope. It’s a shame I can’t reproduce your healing abilities, they are truly fascinating.”  
“My what?”  
“Your healing abilities. Seems like the serum also affected that.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“I’m talking about this”, Erwin said, putting his scalpel against his biceps and opening the flesh like one would cut butter.

Eren yelled, eyes wide in shock, as he stared at the deep and painful wound on his arm. Erwin placed a bucket under him, to let the blood dribble in it, and smiled. A cold smile, something Eren dreaded. A shiver ran down his body.

“Are you fucking insane?!”  
“I need to know how fast you regenerate. My guess is two hours for something like this. I wonder if your limbs would grow back if I cut them?”  
“DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!” Eren screamed at the top of his lungs, “I’M HUMAN FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”  
“It’d be a shame to damage your beautiful and fascinating body, but…”  
“Keep your hands away from me! Let me go!” Eren said as he squirmed to escape Erwin’s deadly grasp. At least, Levi didn’t try to kill him.  
“Just a phalanx”, Erwin promised as he grabbed a shear, “from your pinkie. You don’t need it, do you?”  
“Actually, I do”, Eren said – he could at least try.  
“Bullshit”, Erwin replied as he grabbed his hand, settling the cold metal against his skin.

The shear clacked and he yelled once again as the scientist grabbed and went to analyse the phalanx. Sobs shook Eren, tears running down his cheeks as pain flared in his body. Why was Erwin suddenly becoming this lunatic scarifying his body? He had never been like this before- Eren suddenly realized he didn’t know a single thing about the man, apart from his cerulean blue eyes, his taste and the size of his cock. You couldn’t know a man with only this. He obviously didn’t know Erwin. A thought hit him suddenly, painful and frightening: was his opinion on Levi wrong as well? Did he really know him? What were his connections to Erwin?

He breathed in, and then out. No, he knew Levi. Levi was a psychopath, a cold-blooded killer who had committed countless crimes in his life – well, when he was still a wild beast roaming the earth. He had never hidden that. He knew about his family – how he had lost them all, one by one, until he was left all alone. How he had slowly drifted to madness back then, and how it had taken a turn for the worse when he was caught and kept prisoner for two weeks, chained in the dark, with nothing to eat and barely enough to drink. He was nothing near sane, no, oh no he wasn’t, but… Eren knew Levi would never hurt him deliberately now. They had come to some kind of understanding together, an equilibrium that fitted both of them and let them live their life together. It was the kind of relationship two people trapped together were able to develop. Yeah, he could trust Levi. He would never hurt him like this. Slit his throat, perhaps. But not hurt him.

He realized he had somehow dozed off when he felt Erwin’s gloved hands on his arm and hand. He opened his eyes and looked, gasping at the sight: the cut on his arm had almost disappeared, and his pinkie was finishing to grow back a nail. Erwin was staring at him with an amazed smile.

“I can’t reproduce it totally, but I can make something out of it, I know it.”  
“Refrain from injuring me any farther please”, Eren said in a blank voice, trying to conceal his fear.  
“The healing ability is deeply linked to the way your DNA reacts to the serum. It might even have a Lazarus effect, who knows? But I can at least try to find how to use it to reinforce our bodies. Make a stronger humanity, only composed of males.”  
“A bright future in perspective, really”, Eren groaned. “Make them stronger and they’ll fight.”  
“Don’t they already? Plus, they will also learn the price of life, since Omegas will be life-bearers. I doubt there will be a lot of Omegas ready to kill each other.”  
“You are insane, you know?”  
“Hanji reminds me of it whenever she works with me so I know, thank you.”

Erwin stared at him, and finally said:

“You need some rest, and so do I. I’ll bring you back to your cell.”

Erwin put a syringe in his arm, and Eren felt his body grow heavier and heavier, making him doze off. In his lab, Erwin was laughing as he read the results of his analysis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ! Don't hesitate to comment and share your ideas/theories, it's a pleasure to see how you see this story !


	9. The Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Levi's turn to become the subject of experiments. And Erwin is losing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm sorry guys. Sorry it took so long. Sorry this chapter is really crappy. I was stuck with this chapter, I knew what I was supposed to write but it is mostly a transition and each time I opened the file I was like "...I don't want to write this", so it lingered and... Well, here it is, finally !

Levi was lying on the mattress, so bored he had started to think about the past – and God he knew what thinking about the past did to him – when Hanji brought Eren back. He was laying in their arms, still and breathing deeply, obviously asleep. Levi had had time enough to realize he didn’t want to be alone in his cell anymore. He was already mad, he knew it, but he feared he might lose the last bit of sense he had if he was to go back to his solitude. Seeing Eren back relieved him from a weigh on his chest he didn’t know he had. Hanji stared at him, and said:

“He needs sleep, so let him rest.”

He nodded, receiving the boy in his arms and bringing him back to the mattress, and laid beside him, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing in. He almost choked on the strange, musky scent so unlike the green-eyed gladiator, and didn’t manage to suppress a growl. Eren’s eyes fluttered open, he smiled and went back to sleep. Doing his best to put the thought away, Levi closed his eyes and snuggled up to him, trying to find some kind of comfort in his heat and scent – but with this scent, it felt strange, like he was cuddling someone totally different. He slept nonetheless, waking up when he felt Eren get up. The young man walked to the shower and sighed under the hot water: he had been ready to feel the pain of his previous activities and there was nothing. His body had completely healed.

 

He almost jumped in surprise when he turned and found the small brunet standing behind him.  
“L-Levi, don’t scare me like this!”  
Levi grabbed his chin and pull him down to stare into his eyes, and frowned.  
“Why do I see fear in your eyes? What happened? What did he do to you?”  
Eren’s gaze wandered away as he bit his lip, not willing to respond. Levi grabbed him, pulled him out of the shower and threw him on the floor, pinning him under his weight and grabbing his neck.  
“Answer me, Eren. What did he do to you? Where is your fearless gaze gone?” He bent, his lips brushing his ear: “Did he fuck you?”  
Eren pondered his options and slowly nodded. Levi’s face turned white, his grip tightening on his throat.  
“You bastard, can’t spend _five fucking days_ without having sex? You’re mine, Eren, do you hear me? You’re _MINE_.”

Eren was now gasping, trying to escape the deadly grasp on his neck and trying to control his other side. Coming out now would help nothing, no. Levi suddenly let go of him, dragging him to the bed and throwing him on it. A moment later, Eren was crying, begging him, his fingers tearing the fabric of the sheets as Levi pounded into him, violent and rabid.

“Mine, mine, mine, _MINE_ ”, he kept repeating with each thrust, fingernails digging into Eren’s flesh.

Eren was ravished, all his body trembling from the force in Levi’s movements, so different from Erwin’s: Levi claimed him, claimed him as his, and his alone. If only he had been able to see his face, he could have seen the tears in Levi’s eyes.

“I-I’m so-sorry”, he sobbed as he gagged against the mattress, “so-sorry, Levi, p-please…”

Levi came with a hoarse cry and dropped all his weight on Eren, catching his breath before mumbling in his ear:

“You’re mine, Eren, don’t ever forget that.”  
“Y-Yes, Levi”, the boy moaned, “Please, please…”

Levi hummed and grabbed his length, stroking him until he came with a loud moan. Levi pulled back and laid on his side, his breath catching in his throat when he saw Eren’s face covered in tears, his eyes, beautiful eyes, so full of fear. He pulled him in his embrace and asked:  
“Tell me what happened, baby. Why are you so afraid?”  
Eren snuggled against him, a hand on his chest.

“He… tortured me. Split my flesh in half. Cut off my finger.”  
“…Why didn’t I see anything?”  
“I heal. I didn’t know it, but I heal. I’m afraid because… he’s mad, Levi. He won’t hesitate to hurt us to get what he wants. I’m afraid he’s gonna break me, sooner or later.”  
“I’ll never let this happen, Eren. You’re mine, and I’m the only one who can make you suffer, mark your body or kill you. Do you understand?”  
“Yes. Yes, I do.”  
“I’m gonna rip him in half as soon as I can get my hands on him”, Levi growled through gritted teeth, “how dare he touch what’s mine.”  
“Well since technically he’s mine and not yours, I don’t really understand why you resent me. Also, Eren was more than consentient, so… where’s the problem?” Erwin’s voice said suddenly in the cell.

 

Levi got up and punched the glass, growling at Erwin who stared with what seemed to be a smile. Blood was splattered all over him, and he took out a handkerchief to wipe his face. He still looked exhausted, probably because he hadn’t slept this night as well.

“I will gut you and strangle you with your bowel, I swear it.”  
“Well for now I’ll got rest a bit, and we’ll talk about this later, is that okay with you?”

The scientist didn’t leave him enough time to answer, spinning on his heels and getting out. Levi mulled over his vengeance the whole day, barely speaking to Eren who understood the smaller man was really angry, this time. Erwin came back the following day, not even greeting them before pushing a button. Levi’s eyes widened and they fell in the middle of the cell, put to sleep with such ease it was actually infuriating. The last thing he saw were not Eren’s emerald eyes, no. It was Erwin’s grin.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he was lying on a metallic surface, tied up so well he couldn’t even think about moving. He could hear someone hum a song – _The Night Queen Aria_ – and the not-so-loud clang of metallic tools on metallic tables. He managed to turn his head and saw Erwin’s back, clad in his usual white clothes. Hate flared in his heart. Hate and – something else. Something he couldn’t quite put a name on. Erwin turned around and looked at him.

“Oh, so you’re awake. Will you bark? Should I gag you? Or will you keep calm and let me do my job?”  
Levi closed his eyes, breathed in calmly, and stared back at him.  
“No need for a gag, nor for those chains.”  
“Didn’t you swear you would gut me?”  
“Yeah. Yeah I did. And I will. Someday.”

Erwin came closer and put his hand next to Levi’s face, admiring him like he was some work of art. His blue eyes were gleaming as he stroke Levi’s cheek kindly.

“I’ve been waiting for this day. The day I would take you out of your aquarium. Being able to see you closely. Smell you. Touch you. It’s been killing me every day.”

 

Levi closed his eyes and tried a smile. There was something genuine in the way his lips curved at Erwin’s words.  
“I’ve been waiting as well. Dying every day, waiting for you to come and take me out of my cell. Why didn’t you do it earlier? Was I not good enough back then?”  
“Because I don’t want to tarnish your beauty”, Erwin whispered, “the true heart of the killer in the cage, the mercury-like eyes that burnt me down to my soul each time…”  
“This doesn’t mean I can forgive you for what you did to Eren. He is mine and I won’t back down on it.”  
Erwin pouted and leaned closer, his nose brushing Levi’s.  
“The door is locked from the outside. If I were to free you by now, would you kill me?”  
Levi smirked, his heart beating fast, wishing for his long-timed friend to lean closer and kiss his lips. He could feel his body heat everywhere, engulfing him and taking away his breath.  
“I would take back what’s mine. What you stole from me.”

 

Erwin peered at his face, straightened up and pushed a button. With a snap, the metallic cuffs on his wrists and ankles fell open. Slowly, Levi sat up, stroking his wrists. They stared at each other, and suddenly, Levi was in Erwin’s arms, devouring his lips hungrily, hands clawing at his clothes, legs circling his waist with animalistic growls.

“Slow down or we’ll fall”, Erwin said in a husky voice, his hand pulling Levi’s hair as he nipped his jaw.  
“I won’t lose to you”, Levi whispered, “never. Eren’s _mine_ , and you are mine too.”  
“I could have sworn you two belonged to me”, Erwin muttered with a wry smile as he pushed him on the examination table.  
“Don’t take your dreams for realities, Erwin.”

Erwin’s scalpel ripped in half what remained of his clothes, leaving him naked and already panting on the cold metal. His hands fumbled at Erwin’s shirt, pulling harshly on the buttons, and the scientist pushed him away, opening his collar down to his chest. He leaned forward and kissed his chapped lips, deepening the kiss and taking away Levi’s breath, his hands ghosting all over his pale and lean body. He didn’t have the same eagerness as Eren, somewhat a bit more reluctant to the idea of being touched, but his reactions were beautiful as well. Levi’s hand searched his surroundings until he grabbed the lubricant and put it in Erwin’s big, rough hand. He gritted his teeth when he prodded at his hole, his fingers bigger than what he had ever known, a hiss escaping his lips.

“I’ve been wanting this for so long”, Erwin breathed in his neck, “it was torture.”  
“You could have let me out sooner, you know”, Levi sighed, “sometimes you’re a real douche for someone with such a “superior intellect”.”

 

He fingered him slowly, stretching him carefully, avoiding his prostate teasingly. The brunet writhed and arched under him, holding back his moans and closing his eyes tightly. Finally, the blonde scientist pulled back and gripped his hips, settling between his parted legs. Levi felt like he was going to be ripped apart when he pushed in, incapable of holding in the loud moan in his throat. He held on tightly on Erwin’s lab coat, his fingers digging into the fabric. Erwin kissed him, drinking his moans as he pushed in deeper and deeper, until he was completely sheathed in him. Levi reopened his eyes: cerulean blues were staring right at him. A wry smile stretched Erwin’s lips and he whispered:  
“You know, I had Eren in the very same place, begging for me to fill him up and moaning my name…”  
Levi automatically clamped down on him, hissing and arching his back, jealousy filling up his heart.

 

“I hate you, Erwin, I hate you so much”, he said while his eyes claimed the exact contrary.  
He didn’t know how to handle his feelings anymore – he had been deprived, cut from them for so long – how was he supposed to deal with an affection that looked to much like love to his own liking, the hate he felt toward Erwin and the other mixed feelings he had for him? Eren and Erwin seemed to be the ones who would toll the bells for him. Erwin pulled out almost completely, and slammed back right against his prostate, making him cry out.  
“I love you, Levi, I love you so much it hurts”, the scientist murmured against his lips.  
“I don’t want your love, Erwin. It is deadly.”

 

Erwin seemed hurt by his words, but Levi didn’t care. He didn’t know why there would be something for which he would care anymore. Sometimes, his instincts were stronger than his mind, stronger than his heart, stronger than everything, and right now, his instincts told him Erwin was something feral and dangerous, something he should keep away from. He crossed his ankles over the small of his back and pulled him toward him, growling when he brushed his weak spot once more. Erwin’s thrusts had found a rhythm that made Levi arch his back, moaning and growling, his fingers digging in the scientist’s forearms until they draw blood. Levi came first with a husky cry, head slamming violently against the metal under him, Erwin still thrusting in and overstimulation lighting a raging fire in his veins. It felt good and still so wrong, like eating a poison sugar-coated: he knew it would kill him but it was so sweet he couldn’t help but taste it. Erwin didn’t wait to chain him down again: if he had trusted his desire, he didn’t trust the man himself once sated.

 

When Levi became able to think again, he realized he was trapped. Once more. Under Erwin’s merciless control. Eren’s words chose this exact moment to ring in his mind: _He’s mad, Levi. He won’t hesitate to hurt us to get what he wants_. The brunet knew pain. It was an old friend he had tamed and always kept under control. Yes, he knew pain, probably better than anyone else. He knew her and he didn’t want to meet her again. His eyes peered at Erwin’s face, who was straightening his clothes as he gathered his tools. He took several blood samples, amongst over fluids, and Levi realized he didn’t want to know what he was doing with those. The blond man clicked his tongue when he read some results he had obtained.

 

“You don’t seem satisfied. What’s wrong?”  
“You’re different than the other people I’ve tested. I need to find what changes.”  
“I already knew something was wrong with me, but thank you for confirming my thoughts.”  
“I didn’t say it was necessarily bad, just that it was something different. I don’t know to what extent. If you go this way, Eren is different as well.”  
“Sure, the kid got modified by the strange stuff you made. That’s very natural.”

 

Erwin puffed, throwing his folder over the desk. Levi could tell he was getting angry, but hell if he knew why. He felt him doing his experiments more than he actually saw him, searching for something between his legs and stretching his abused flesh, mumbling as he didn’t seem to find it – whatever it was. The brunet could help but gulp down when his gloves hands stroke his neck and nape, up to his ears and down to his collarbones.

 

“This is no good”, the man fumed as he took notes. “Where did I get it wrong? Where’s the mistake? I don’t understand…”  
“What are you…”  
“You’re of NO USE”, Erwin yelled, hand slamming against the metal of the examination table, “you just make me question my results and I can’t seem to find why.”  
“Don’t you dare speak to me like this, I’ll make you swallow your teeth”, Levi growled.  
“Shut the fuck up”, Erwin said as he grabbed a syringe and put him to sleep.

 

When Levi woke up, he saw green eyes. Perfectly green eyes. A shiver ran down his spine.  
“He’s losing it.”  
“What?”  
“Erwin. He’s losing his mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as usual, don't hesitate to comment and all. Especially, if you have technical questions, you'll have most of the answers in the following chapters but I can still forget to explain something, so don't hesitate !


	10. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experimental problems Erwin is facing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me what happened because I don't know.
> 
> Also, I'll have a question for you guys in the notes at the end, I'd be glad if you answered either in the comments or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com.

Erwin slammed his hand against his desk, growling in frustration. He hadn’t slept for days and was totally exhausted. Why was it that when he was about to discover how to make males able to bear children, he was blocked like this? What was it that didn’t work? And why the _fuck_ did his first Omega male think it was a good idea to put an end to his life? Hell, it didn’t even _belonged_ to him in the first place, it was his as soon as he had entered the Institute as a test subject. He growled louder and swiped his desk in a large movement of his arm, sending files and documents flying all around.

“Why?” he cried dismally, “why can’t I find what’s wrong with my experiment?”

His shoulders slumped as he started to sob uncontrollably, his exhaustion bearing on his strained nerves. Eternity was within his reach, and yet he couldn’t grasp it. Fate was ironically cruel. He wanted desperately the first human born from an Omega to be the love-child of Eren and Levi – such a being would be perfect, wouldn’t he? Some would even call this a eugenic, but this was just a dream as long as Omega’s couldn’t reproduce normally.

He sighed, leaned in his chair and fell asleep without realizing it. When he finally woke up, several hours had passed and his body was sore, his neck painful. He stretched and walked out the door to take a shower, relaxing his muscles. A towel draped on his hips and still dripping wet, he went out – where his feet led him. Levi wasn’t sleeping. Honestly, he rarely was. The brunet was sitting in the semi-dark of the cell, half-naked, Eren sleeping soundly and peacefully next to him. His cold-grey eyes darted to the glass, though he couldn’t see the scientist, he still felt his presence.

 

“Did you come to apologize?” he asked in a smooth, soft voice, not willing to wake up the young man sleeping next to him.  
“I guess so.”

Erwin leaned his back against the window without switching it up.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“I know”, Levi answered, walking up to the glass and resting his hands on it, not far away from where Erwin was. “It’s not like you to apologize. You are on the verge of madness, you know.”  
“I will probably end up like this. Geniuses rarely end well.”  
“True. But I know you wouldn’t let your work unfinished before drifting into these depths.”  
“I won’t.”  
“When you’ll finally be like us, will you come with me?” he asked softly. “Will you enter this cell, and be part of us?”  
“Would you like it?” Erwin asked with a smile.  
“I think so”, Levi answered. “We know each other better than anyone. And you know… I’d be vexed if you dared die from anyone other than me.”

Erwin chuckled.

“I want you”, he whispered.  
“I want you too”, Levi replied.

 

There was a silence and, “Erwin?” but Erwin didn’t reply. Levi sighed, it was so like him to disappear after a discussion like this. The man couldn’t bear to be human – just like him. They yearned to be more – gods, monsters, deities, supernatural beings, supermen – everything but a mere human. He went back to the mattress and sat down again, staring at the room where nothing moved. He closed his eyes and leaned against the comfortable wall, resting for a moment, when a chuckle and a swish startled him. His eyes snapped open and he looked up. The hatch was open and he could make out Hanji’s form.

“I’ll call you when I’ll need to get out”, he heard Erwin say.

His eyes widened when he realized the scientist was coming down: never before Erwin had entered the cell when he was awake. It didn’t take long before the scientist was standing in the middle of the room, a towel on his hips, blond hair shining slightly through the dark and blue eyes – god, blue eyes like jewels, staring right at him. All his muscles were chiselled and he looked more like a god in a human form than a flesh being.

 

“This is the first time…” Levi started before his words caught in his throat.  
“Do you want me to go back?” Erwin asked softly, in a strained voice, like he feared to be rejected.  
“No. You need me, don’t you?”

The man nodded and walked up to him, kneeling on the mattress as he stared right at him. He reached out and stroke Levi’s cheek.

“I need you so much”, he whispered.

 

Levi slowly pulled him towards him, the towel dropping to the floor in the movement, and brushed his lips. His skin was cold with water and still he felt so hot against him, his hair dripping on Levi’s chest and shoulder as the smaller man enclosed his head and breathed in his air, his forehead resting against his. The killer’s fingers stroke Erwin’s nape – it would be easy, so easy to break this neck – and pulled him closer as Levi parted his legs to rest on Erwin’s. He could feel blue eyes staring at him, sparkling gently in the dark, and persuaded the blond man to part his lips and accept his tongue invading his mouth. Erwin was lascivious, surrendering to him without trying to resist, answering his kiss eagerly and still so lazily, tasting his lips and his teeth and his tongue like it was something precious, his hands settling on Levi’s hips. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pulled him closer, closer and closer until the brunet was pressed against him, Levi’s slender hands running on his broad back, ghosting over his nape and pulling Erwin’s hair to expose his throat – white, so white, his blood pulsing there. His lips travelled along his jugular, stopped on his Adam’s apple, breathing in the chemical scent that clung to the scientist. He could feel the large hands palming his small frame, taking away the last clothing he had on, he could feel his pleasure against his, rubbing sweetly between their bodies, and he could feel the hot, weighing presence of the blond man against him. It felt surreal, something that should have never happened, a luxury he had been denied for so long it almost hurt.

Levi crossed his ankles on the small of Erwin’s back, slowly rutting his hips against his, shuddering at the soft sound his smooth skin made against his, strangling his moans before they leaved his lips. Erwin’s shoulders slowly relaxed under his hands as the man gained in confidence, rocking his hips in time. He extended a hand and grabbed the lube on the floor next to him, squeezing some on his fingers as he slowly leaned forward, Levi now resting on his back, his breathing quick and shallow. His instincts told him to glance at his side, to see if Eren was still sleeping, but he knew Erwin and understood why he had come here. He needed to be whole again, to know he was in control, he needed to be assured of his capacities, but more than anything, he needed Levi. In his entirety. Soul, body and mind, if only for a fleeting moment, he needed to possess him whole. To any other, Levi would have resisted. But it was Erwin, and he gave him his attention without failure, legs parted for him as he pressed a finger against his entrance. Levi relaxed, Erwin’s palm hoovering over his stomach, blond locks of hair brushing his cheeks when he leaned closer, pushing his finger in. Mercury-eyes widened under dark blue ones and Levi gasped softly, rocking his hips to feel the marvellous friction once more. Erwin was slow and gentle in his movements as he stretched him, mouthing at his chest that heaved under the two fingers stroking his walls and straining his nerves.

Levi wanted to talk, but he feared any word would break the eerie of the moment, making the sweet shine in Erwin’s eyes disappear, taking away his humanity. So he kept silent, muffling any sound that wanted to breach his throat, shushing the urging need to squeal when the blond brushed against his manhood as he stared back at him. The scientist finally pulled away, lifting Levi’s hips as the brunet hooked his arms around his neck. He sank in him with a sigh, gliding easily in the hot wetness welcoming him, kissing Levi like it was the last thing he would ever do. Levi’s soft moans echoed strangely in the room, fitting the darkness and matching each thrust against his sweet spot.

 

When he woke up, Erwin was gone.

 

He searched around him, but the blond male had disappeared, leaving behind him the tingling sensation of something unachieved. Levi wrapped himself in his arms, shivering slightly: he could feel Erwin’s scent on his skin, he could feel his hands lingering on his body, but he wasn’t there and the brunet felt incomplete. He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Eren’s arms around him, pulling him in a warm, cheerful embrace so different from the cold still scratching his skin. He breathed in, leaning against the younger man, ravelling in the painful sensation of loss. Whatever he had given away on that night, it was definitely gone. It was gone, and Erwin was gone with it, the sweet, broken man he had learned to know was gone, leaving ashes and the memories of a too brief embrace. This Erwin had died in his arms. Whatever it was that had left the cell after, it was entirely different.

 

Erwin opened the door to his study and groaned when he faced the results of his sudden desire for chaos: his notes, studies and references were all on the floor and he knew cleaning everything would take hours. Still, he bent and started to gather the documents on by one, putting them in the right order. His eyes fell on a file: O-0023. Febrile, he opened it and sat on the floor. The subject O-0123 had been the first Omega he had managed to create that had survived the operation. His name was Havoc, he remembered. However, he had met the same problems with him than with the others: they didn’t get impregnated when having sex. He had tried, with several Omegas and several mating males, even tried himself, but nothing. Even artificial insemination didn’t work: the embryo died within the first four months. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember everything he knew about Omegas.

 

“ _It burns, Erwin, please, please, I can’t bear it, I can’t, please…” Havoc moaned, naked, wriggling on the floor, his cock at full attention looking like it was about to burst, his body leaking fluids – lubricating fluids, that would ease penetration, it was his design – his body exhaling a sweet smell that lured every male towards him.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll send you someone”, Erwin soothed._

_And he did as promised, but it wasn’t enough. Havoc was sprawled on the floor, moaning and cursing as the other man pounded into him, but it wasn’t enough. He still cried that he was burning, his desire way too much to be simply handled, leaking his fluids as he tried to lure the right one, but he was never satisfied. Erwin tried, he tried to be tender and gentle, harsh and demanding, but it was never enough. And never Havoc had been able to bear a baby. Heats, since it was it, had replaced periods for Omega males, coming back for two days every month. Havoc had gone through three before breaking down._

 

Erwin sighed. Havoc had been a good, willing test-subject. Still, he had chosen to hang himself rather than going through another mate-less heat. Erwin realized he couldn’t blame him for this. Omegas were totally different beings, with special needs and desire. He had been wrong in thinking the sexual urges he had designed for them could be easily satisfied. He had created a lock, but he didn’t have the key, and this revelation was awfully cruel. Omegas had weaker bodies, that should have eased pregnancies – particularly, it permitted for them to accept the embryo immediately, never trying to reject it as a different being in the first months. But for whatever reason it was, Omegas couldn’t bear embryos he had created. He had tried with surrogate mothers, it had failed as well. He was convinced it could work, but he didn’t understand why it didn’t. Embryos weren’t viable, that was a fact, and Omegas… technically were, but repeated heats without sexual satisfaction and weaker bodies drove them to extremities. He didn’t know what to do to change that. And he wanted to see Eren and Levi’s child. Was he asking for too much? With a sigh, he started cleaning again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you like it though it may not answer all of your questions but we're getting to it, slowly ! (I even started the following chapter, so it shouldn't take too long !)
> 
> As for my question, here it is: _Eruri_ and _Eruren_ OR _Eruriren_ ?


	11. The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin figures out the missing part, and everything seems to be alright... Until something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very cryptic chapter. I know. Everything will be explained in the next chapter and I suggest you get ready for a ride to Hell. Like, really.  
> So in the end, we have  
> Ereri,  
> Eruri,  
> Eruren and  
> Eruriren  
> SO HEY NO ONE WAS LEFT OUT.  
> Still five/six chapters to go until the end (depends how long one will be).

There was a knock at the door, and Hanji entered the room without waiting for an answer. Erwin was sitting on the floor, sorting documents. He looked defeated and still very calm, raising blue eyes to them when he heard the door open.

“Subject ME-086…”  
“It’s Mike, isn’t it?”  
“Yes. I think something is wrong with his food, he is losing his feathers.”

Erwin shook his head.

“You can’t keep a bird caged. He is part eagle, Hanji. He needs to fly.”

There was a silence.

“What will you do then?”  
“Let him fly.”  
“Outside of these walls?”  
“He’ll come back.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Because this is the only place he can be safe and secure”, Erwin replied matter-of-factly.

 

A silence, again. Hanji kicked the stack of paper he was holding and sat beside him.

“What’s the problem?” they asked, scratching their scalp. “I have never seen you like this. Explain everything to Hanji.”  
“Stop using the third person to speak about you, it’s creepy”, Erwin growled. He then sighed: “I’m facing a wall with my experiment about Omegas.”  
“And what is that?”

He started to explain his experiences, everything he had observed and everything he had done, using technical terms any person other than Hanji would have never understood. But it was Hanji, and they understood, nodding slowly and frowning the further he went in his explanation.

“Basically, you’re trying to create a new humanity without females.”  
“Yes.”  
“Then, wouldn’t it be logical that males who are compatible with females can’t be with males?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You created Omegas. I think what you lack are Alphas. Their opposite, males capable of impregnating them.”

Erwin eyes widened. Hanji resumed:

“They should be stronger physically, with a better immune system, possessiveness, protectiveness, a desire to fight to conquer a mate and to protect their off-spring…”  
“And be sensible to Omegas’ hormones”, Erwin finished, “so that no one would complain. They have to be compatible enough to satisfy Omegas.”  
“Then a larger reproductive organ and better stamina would be perfect”, Hanji said. “You seem to like the idea, Erwin.”  
“Thank you, Hanji, you really helped me!”  
“If I can add something…”  
“Yes?”

They came closer to the blond scientist and leaned forward.

“You really want them to be the firsts, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Eren would be a better Alpha. He already has much of the capacities required.”  
“But Levi…”  
“Lived in a glass-cage sterilised and away from every sickness for ten years. He knows how to fight and use his smaller build, but he isn’t much stronger. You’d surpass him without problem. His immune system is really weak, just look at your tests. He is a killer, what tells you he won’t kill the baby as soon as it will be born? After all, he is here because he is a damn dangerous killer. In the end, the choice is yours, but Eren… I think the Alpha role suits Eren better. And his body is unique, you said it yourself.”  
“I’ll think about it while I start my research.”  
“Let me help you.”

Erwin stopped for a moment, staring at them.

“Okay. Then, we start by organizing this mess.”

 

Time passed by – a month, and then two, and all Erwin did was research, experiment and take samples from Eren and Levi who saw the obvious change in his demeanour. He was confident and sure, sometimes growling like usual when he failed, but otherwise kind of joyous that his experience was going well. And then, it happened.

“Erwin, what’s the…”  
“I _can’t_ , Hanji, I can’t…”

He was holding a crumpled sheet of paper covered in notes that they took and deciphered quickly, growing paler with each line. Finally, they put it down and leaned to the broken man.

“This is the only solution. Time is ticking away, Erwin. I didn’t want you to know this but… there’s a disease that cannot seemed to be stopped. It affects only women. They die within a few days and those who don’t… they are sterile, Erwin. Now you have the solution so no one cares for your fuckin’ _feelings_ , you have to do it. You have to save humanity as a whole.”  
“But…”  
“The only solution. I don’t like it either. But now you have to move your ass, create the first couple of Alpha/Omega and make a serum from this. There is no other way.”  
“And if he commits suicide?” Erwin asked, eyes wavering as he looked around.  
“For fuck’s sake, Erwin, you can manage to make sure he won’t! Find something to bind him here, to bind him to life, I don’t care, but DO something. I’m not a genius like you, I can’t do it, otherwise I would have!”

Erwin remained silent for several minutes and then said:

“Okay. Find something to compel him to do as I say and I will work on the preparations. I need to adapt the compatibility agent.”  
“That’s better.”

It didn’t take long for Hanji to find what they were searching for and bring back the solution to Erwin. He only nodded.

“Is the Omega serum ready?” Hanji asked.  
“It has been for a while now”, Erwin replied with a crooked smile.  
“Well then, I live the rest to you. Call me when you need.”  
“Sure”, he replied mechanically, his focus elsewhere. “Now where should I start?”

 

\--

 

Eren and Levi were training, keeping up with their respective fighting skills, like they had done from the start. Nearly a year had passed since the young gladiator first entered the cell, and they had grown closer and closer, the older man softening slightly with Eren’s influence. And he couldn’t help but see Eren grow manlier and more handsome every day. The beautiful teenager he had met was disappearing behind the stunning man he was now facing. He was taller, his muscles even more powerful and defined, and still he had this slender body that made him look graceful whatever he did. He was a work of art. And he was his. Levi grinned as he pinned him down to the ground.

“Got you”, he said playfully as Eren growled.

Suddenly, he felt Eren’s breath quicken and getting shallow as he moaned:

“Release me, please!”

Levi’s eyes widened: usually, Eren knew when a crisis was coming. He jumped back and grabbed the sheets, tying the young man quickly and strongly. He was finishing the last knot when Eren growled savagely, pupils blown, muscles tensed and veins appearing. Levi stepped away and, annoyed, finally decided to knock him out. Eren collapsed and he laid him on the bed, still tangled in the sheets. His crisis were annoying, but Levi had learned to deal with it – sometimes he fought him, but it was risky, or they would fuck like beasts, still the solution he preferred, but knocking him over was the emergency solution.

He was sitting beside him, stroking his brown locks of hair, when Erwin switched the mirror on. There was something dreadful in the look he had, something that made Levi cringe and hiss, getting away from him. It was like the last bit of his humanity was being eaten away.

“What happened?” the blond asked, pointing at Eren with his chin.  
“He had a crisis so I put him out of the game. What do you want? Another fucking blood sample? Or will it be cum this time? Perhaps skin?”  
“I’ve come to take Eren. It’s him I need.”

Levi growled and, leaping to the mirror, slammed his hand against it, face twisted in anger.

“Can’t you just take someone else? Can’t you just let us live in peace?”  
“Calm down, Levi. Eren is unique and…”  
“That’s why you hurt him, isn’t it? Because he can heal and I _can’t_.”  
“What’s your problem, Levi?” he asked with a frown.

Levi looked dejected and he was paler than usual. His mental stability seemed to be crumbling and though Erwin didn’t know why, he knew what thing: it didn’t matter. He wished it would. But it didn’t.

“I’m _rotting_ here with nothing to do, no use whatsoever. You have the brains, he has the body, but what do I have? What am I, besides a fucked up old man?”

Erwin’s eyes peered into his face. Cerulean blue was clouded with sadness.

“My downfall, I guess.”  
“What does this mean?”  
“Later. I’ll tell you later. Just bring Eren to the hatch.”

Levi breathed out.

“Okay.”

 

Erwin scooped up the young man into his arms as he regained consciousness and brought him to the lab. His eyes widened almost as soon as they opened.

“Wha-”  
“Eren. I can give you a choice. Now, listen carefully. If you’re not a total idiot, you’ll make the right one.”

There was something, in Erwin’s voice, something… Eren shuddered. Whatever the reason he was here was, it couldn’t be something good. Erwin seemed to be hanging on to the last bits of his sanity, and that was not reassuring him either. It suggested depths he didn’t want to see and even less to explore. Breathing slowly, he gulped.

“I’m listening.”

 

\--

 

Levi was admiring the blade of his razor when Eren came back. He smiled and looked up as the hatch opened to let the young man come in. His smile immediately crumbled. Something wasn’t right. Something wasn’t right _at all_. Eren’s marvellous green eyes were rimmed in red, his skin even paler than usual, his gaze unfocused and his cheeks… He had been crying. _When was the last time I saw him cry?_ He couldn’t remember. But Eren had been crying and this wasn’t good. No one had the right to make him cry. No one other than him.

“What happened?” Levi croaked.  
“It’s nothing, don’t worry.”  
“Nothing? You’re all white and it’s obvious you’ve cried, what was it?”  
“Onions, alright?” Eren barked. “He wanted to see how I reacted to an aphrodisiac he made and it-”

Levi was staring at him. _I don’t believe your lies_ , his eyes told him.

“Don’t ask”, Eren whispered in a plea. “Please, Levi, don’t ask.”

Levi felt his heart clench. No one could hurt him. He bit his lips, nodded and didn’t ask anymore. He was wondering what to do when Eren spoke up:

“Can I have you?”  
“What?”  
“Let me have you”, he whispered, half-way to a needy growl.

He pushed Levi on top of the mattress and kissed him, roughly, passionately, exploring his mouth with desperation. His heart was beating fast against Levi’s fingers, and he knew there was only one thing he could do: give in to him and cede to his desire. Nothing else mattered. Eren’s lips travelled down his throat, his strong hands weren’t even bothering with his cheap white clothes, ripping them apart until Levi laid naked under him. He kissed his bare skin – collarbones, shoulders, stopping on his chest and then getting down to his stomach, soft against the firm muscles, and down again, down to his crotch as he grabbed the lube, slicking his fingers. The young gladiator looked up to Levi’s mercury eyes as he took him in his mouth, tranquil and confident, his free hand running along his inner thighs and gently parting his legs. The brunet gasped when Eren’s fingers brushed his hole, gripping his hair tightly and pushing him down, making him swallow his whole length. He moaned shamelessly when the young man worked a finger up his ass, stroking his walls as he sucked on him, holding him down in a firm grasp. He pulled back; Levi was rock hard, panting and bucking his hips up, and he smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss him. Slowly, he inserted another finger, stretching him tenderly until Levi snarled an “Enough, stop teasing and fuck me” that made him chuckle – a strange chuckle, like it was melting with sobs.

The older man parted his legs widely, exposing his abused entrance to his companion. He groaned when the tip went in – was he larger than before? Highly probable, considering he was still so young – and gasped when Eren pushed in whole in one go. He always forgot how much he liked being filled. Eren leaned forward and kissed his lips and jaw, up to his ear.

“I love you, Levi”, he whispered.

Levi’s eyes widened and he yelped as he hit his prostate together with his words. Clamping down on him, he dug his fingernails into Eren’s arms.

“Why the fuck would you say that?”  
“Just so you know”, Eren replied with a smile, thrusting in once more. “Just so you know”, he repeated, buried deep in him, head in the crook of Levi’s neck.

Levi felt the strong body against his shake and it took him a moment to realize Eren was sobbing. Slowly, rocking his hips in time, he rose and exchanged their positions: Eren was now laying under him, heavy sobs shaking his chest, and Levi on top of him.

“I’m gonna ride you until you stop fuckin’ crying”, Levi growled as he pulled up. “Until all you can scream is my name and- Aah, fuck, _here_ , Eren, ‘t feels so _good_.”

Eren managed to wipe his tears and sat up, a hand on Levi’s back, pushing up to accompany his movements. Levi cried out, eyes shut tight, and increased his pace until his mind blanked- When he finally opened his eyes, Eren was looking at him, panting and painted in white, and he could feel something dripping down his hole and his thighs.

 

Erwin stared at the coffee cup made of cardboard he had crunched in his hand. He hissed and threw it in a bin, before climbing the stairs. _Not like this_ , he thought. He was scared his resolution would waver if he entered the cage. As if he had created his own personal hell. Still, he opened the hatch and went in. Two pairs of shining eyes fell on him. Eren’s face immediately turned grim as he whispered a “no”, but Levi stood up, staggering, and walked up to him, almost collapsing in his arms.

“Why did you say I was your downfall?” he whispered.  
“Because you are. I entrusted myself to you, I never should have.”

Levi stepped backwards, eyes wide in shock. Never before Erwin had expressed regrets concerning him. He had always been glad to have him near, to chat and grow closer, and now…

“Was everything a lie?” he seethed, ready to attack.

Erwin shook his head.

“Never. You are my most precious thing, Levi. Something I never should have had.” He clenched his fists. “Have I ever been worthy of having you?”

Levi’s face softened and he gently stroke the scientist’s cheek.

“The madder you are, the worthier. Maybe one day you’ll be worthy enough to live in here with us.”

The blond man kissed the hand on his face, blue eyes blurry. Never before Levi had seen him so emotional. Erwin was supposed to be the rock anchoring him. Seeing him falter meant he was not safe anymore. It meant what remained of his sanity would disappear, and as horrific as it was… His eyes fell on Eren. It meant Eren would be alone, and he couldn’t bear it. He punched Erwin’s chest – hard enough to make him back down.

“You’re supposed to be cold-hearted and cruel, don’t go around like you are hurt!”  
“Yes, you’re right”, Erwin breathed slowly. “Maybe I should just shut out all my emotions. Maybe I should have done it from the start.”  
“Then fucking do it!” Levi yelled, afraid as he never had been – the danger he felt was something he couldn’t escape, not alone.

 

He gasped when his body slammed against the wall, pinned forcefully by Erwin’s massive build. There was a fire burning intensely in the man’s blue eyes, something he had never seen – something he prayed he’d never see again. He heard a loud growl, full of rage, and Erwin suddenly stepped back: Eren had jumped on his back and was trying to pull him away from Levi, green eyes glowing ferociously. The three of them collapsed on the mattress and Eren spoke in a low tone, threatening:

“Calm down, Erwin. You just calm down, ‘cause right now I just want to break your neck and I know I shouldn’t but you’re really testing my nerves. I don’t know what you want or why you came here, but you shouldn’t have. You should have stayed the fuck away.”

As he spoke, Levi saw the mad light in Erwin’s eyes dim and finally fade, and he reached out to him.

“It’s alright, Eren. He’s calm, now. Everything will be alright. You’re stressed, aren’t you? Trying to bear a burden you’re not strong enough to. I know you. You’ve always done this. And when you’re about to break, you always come to me, so I can listen to you and share your burden, even if for just a few minutes.”  
“I’m sorry I did this to you”, Erwin said softly.

Levi smiled softly – he knew Erwin, more than anyone else. His hands trailed on his chest and stopped above his heart.

 

“This beating heart – it is mine. It had always been mine, and it will always be. I am the only one who can stop its beats, the only one who can rip it out of your body, the only one who can taste your blood and sing _he is no more, he is no more_. You will fall to my hands and I will watch your every breaths as you’ll struggle to live on. I am the only one for you.”

Erwin slowly nodded, and Levi extended a hand to Eren, pulling him closer. His eyes half-closed, he sighed and smiled.

“In the end, I am the one who holds the power of life and death here.”  
“You are”, the two men answered.

Levi sat in Erwin’s lap, graceful and feral in his nakedness, and reached inside his underwear.

“See? I’m the one who commands to your blood. Just so you can please me.”

Erwin chuckled through shallow breaths, whispered “you megalomanic” and took off his lab coat and shirt, as Levi pulled down his clothes. Still open wide from his previous activities with Eren, he sank on Erwin with a moan that disappeared in a gasp, his hands gripping Erwin’s shoulders tightly. He waited a moment, and Eren started stroking his nape, gently, helping him relax as if he were not impaled on some other man’s cock. Surely, the boy – no, no, the man – wasn’t jealous. The bond scientist slowly pulled him up, and lowered him down again, slowly at first and then faster and harder, Levi’s jaw falling slack with each thrust, voiceless cries encouraging him until he came – hard. Erwin hissed when Eren pulled Levi away, leaving him rock hard and throbbing – close to his release, and not there yet. He gently massaged Levi’s neck and back, the older man slumped against him. His eyes told something to Erwin and he nodded, mouthing a “tomorrow” without Levi noticing. The young man breathed out and slowly started to relax, nibbling Levi’s ear.

“Levi”, he moaned, pressing himself against him.  
“Ngh?”  
“Let’s enjoy ourselves tonight, okay?”

The brunet opened his eyes.

“I already came two times and rode the two of you, I won’t do it anymore.”

Eren chuckled and pinched his nipples, making him yelp.

“Erwin barely touched you and he didn’t come. Leaving him like this wouldn’t be very fair.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Well I do. Plus I’m ready to go once more, so I guess I’ll just… Do it before he goes limp.”

He pushed Levi aside carelessly and went to Erwin on all fours, smiling playfully – still, there was something feral and dangerous in his eyes.

“Take me?” he asked, handing him the lube. He came closer as the older man slicked his fingers and put them in, making him grit his teeth but still holding his voice. _I heal_ , he thought. _I heal and Levi doesn’t_. It was no skilful fingering like he was used to with Levi, no, it was merely stretching him and stroking his body as he mewled. Erwin was rough and Eren preferred that. _I couldn’t have bore it if he were tender_. He winked mischievously at Levi as he fell on his back and parted his legs wider:  
“You just relax and enjoy the show, okay?”

 

Levi was boiling with anger and struggling to get up on his wobbling legs when Erwin breached the young man. The look on Eren’s face – his pupils blown wide, his mouth hanging open as the scientist hit directly his prostate – was too much. The brunet growled and leaped, trying to push Erwin aside.

“ _MINE_ ” he growled furiously, scratching his arms and back until he drew blood.

Erwin winced under the pain and instinctively started to pull out, but he focused back on Eren and slammed back in, making him gasp loudly, and grabbed Levi’s face with his free hand, kissing him roughly.

“Both of us are yours, can’t you enjoy the sight?”

He could feel Levi’s blood pulsing under his hand and feared they might have gone too far. But Levi shook him away, yanked Eren up and went between them. Eren moaned when he entered Levi’s hot wetness once more, feeling him twitch as he sank in deeper.

“Aren’t you… Haven’t you reach your limits?” he asked softly.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest, almost pouting.

“I haven’t”, he stated. “But you two do all the moving shit ‘cause I ain’t moving a finger.”

Erwin chuckled and kissed his neck, strong arms sliding around his waist.

“Seems like he doesn’t know what “oversensitive” means.”

Eren nodded and, leaning on his hands and knees, started to go up – he couldn’t help but gasp with every move. He suddenly clenched on Erwin: Levi had jolted when he had hit his soft spot, holding onto him tight. Sensations were a bit too much and Erwin, who had been straining from the start, let go with a groan, sending Eren over the edge. Catching his breath, Eren lifted Levi and stroke his front until he reached completion as well. He pulled him in a tight embrace as they collapsed on the mattress, not caring anymore about anything. They were sleeping before they could notice it and Erwin took it upon him to do all the cleaning.

 

He knew he was lingering there. He knew he shouldn’t have. He knew that if he stayed – if he stayed, what could happen? He closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn’t give up yet. Later, he would. But not now. He heard the hatch open, and Hanji seethed:

“What are you doing in there, Erwin? Come up right now, I need you to finalize everything!”

He nodded and stared at the two sleeping bodies. So beautiful. Clenching his fist, he steadied his resolve.

 

There was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I... hope you liked this strange cryptic thing.


	12. The Killer and the Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birth of the Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I said I really wanted to write this and HERE IT IS.

Levi woke up to his freezing skin. He was cold, so cold. Slowly, he opened his eyes: he was lying on an examination table, his shirt off, his body strapped and immobilized. The steady beats of his heart ringed strangely in the room. He groaned: was Erwin going to make even more experiments?

“You’re awake”, he heard a soft voice say.

He turned his head: Eren was looking at him, shirtless as well and sitting on another examination table next to him. However, he wasn’t bound. They heard a door open and both their gazes fell on Erwin, on full-scientist mode.

“So it is time”, he murmured.  
“So it seems”, Eren replied, shivering.

Hanji entered as well with a huge machine and placed it between them. Their face was stern as they started to plug it.

“Eren, clothes off, please.”

The young man nodded and stripped.

“What’s happening?” Levi asked.  
“He has the right to know”, Eren said, looking at Erwin. “What wrong can it do?”  
“Yes”, Erwin replied, “would you mind explaining while I prepare everything?”

Eren nodded, and closed his eyes to recall the events of the day before…

 

[ _The day before, in the same room_ ]

 

“Wha-”

“Eren. I can give you a choice. Now, listen carefully. If you’re not a total idiot, you’ll make the right one.”

Eren gulped and focused back on Erwin.

“I’m listening.”  
“I have found the solution to save humanity.”  
“Okay”, Eren replied carefully, “with Omegas, right?”  
“That’s it. However, if we want this to work, we need Alphas, which are basically their opposite. The ones impregnating them.”

Eren nodded, staring at the blond man and searching the dark secret he was keeping inside of his heart.

“You have the principal attributes to be an Alpha, Eren. Strength, a strong immune system, a sensibility to Omegas’ pheromones…”  
“So you want to make an Alpha out of me”, Eren stated. “Okay. I understand. Then, what’s the problem? I don’t think I have any choice in this.”  
“You lack an element to be an Alpha. An element that will react to your blood and create changes in your body to make you an Alpha.”  
“And what is it?”  
“We call it NH342. It is extremely rare, but we should be able to make a serum from your blood once you’ll be an Alpha. However, it has only been found in one bloodline until now.” Erwin breathed slowly, closed his eyes and pinched his nose. “Levi’s bloodline.”  
“Then you just have to take it from him or from one of the same bloodline…”  
“He is the last descendant from the Ackerman family”, Erwin growled. “There is no other one than him. I made sure of that, you can be certain. The problem is, he possesses only small quantities of it, very diluted.”

Eren’s heart started to beat faster. He feared what Erwin was trying to say.

 

“To make an Alpha out of you, we have to drain him from his blood, mix it with yours and an agent of compatibility so you don’t reject it, and put it back into your body. Taking small amounts won’t work since the biochemical agent disappears after a moment if the blood isn’t warm, and people are dying out there. We are short on time.”  
“Drain him from… BUT HE’LL DIE”, Eren screamed, horrified, “you can’t do that!”  
“I can, and I will. What does a man’s life… a _murderer_ ’s life weigh against humanity’s salvation? Are you ready to let mankind disappear just to give him a few years of captivity more? I am not. You must know he is very dear to me. He may be the dearest thing I ever had, the one thing I cannot do without. But I am ready to sacrifice his life if it means I can offer a possibility to our kind.”

 

Eren was staring at him with murderous intentions. His green eyes were burning of rage and hatred, his muscles tensed and ready to unchain Hell over the blond scientist.

“That’s… that’s _cruel_ , that’s unfair, you can’t, you can’t do that…”  
“You don’t have a _choice_ , Eren, and neither do _I_. If I don’t do it, Hanji or someone else will. This is a desperate situation that calls for radical measures. I don’t want it. But I will do what I must.”  
“You don’t _care_ about humanity, you’re doing this because of your stupide _pride_ ”, Eren yelled with teary eyes, “you just want to be remembered as a hero, the hero who saved humanity and sacrificed his own friend! Is this really how you want to be remembered?”

Erwin looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

“A name is all I’ll have, and now it is too late to go back. I was given a choice, Eren: lose everything, or save one thing by giving up on another. I chose to save one, since it is all I can do. This is the price I pay and you have no word to say on this.”  
“I do and I will! Levi is… He’s become everything to me, he’s my light and my guiding star and…”  
“Listen to me, Eren.”

 

Erwin’s voice was cold and sharp, and he immediately fell silent as the scientist walked to a chair and skirted it. His fingers trailed, threatening, dangerous, on white skin reddened by frightened tears.

“You can chose to tell Levi everything and to try to stop me, but it will not be without consequences. Your friend here… Armin, it is. Well, if you don’t behave, Armin will most likely tragically lose his life.”  
“No”, Eren breathed, his eyes widening, his breathing quickening as his heart beat faster. “You can’t do that… you can’t hurt Armin…”  
“I surely can”, Erwin growled. “Now make your choice, and remember you’ll bear the price.”

Eren was panicking, but he looked at Armin and suddenly calmed down. Bright blue eyes were staring right at him.

“Alright. I’ll cooperate, but don’t hurt Armin.”  
“Wise choice.”

 

\--

 

Levi was staring at them with widened eyes. He had never felt so betrayed.

“So you chose him other me in the end”, he whispered bitterly.

None of the two men knew if he was talking to them or to the other. Eren walked up to him and bent over him.

“I’m sorry, Levi. But I gave up my life once for him, and I will not hesitate to do it again if it is needed.”  
“His life matters more than mine, is that what you’re trying to say?”

Eren didn’t answer, but his eyes spoke for him. _Yes_ , they answered. Levi closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. It seemed like he was trying to gather his courage to face death.

“I don’t want to die”, his broken voice said.

None of the two men answered. They didn’t want him to die either. It felt like some twisted fate. Saying they were sorry seemed like a pale apology. Eren didn’t realize he was crying, not until the warm skin of his lips landed on the cold of Levi’s. Silver eyes were opened wide, filled with fear – more than hatred, more than anything else, there was this fear, gnawing at him and eating him from the inside.

“I DON’T WANT TO DIE”, he yelled madly, rattling his chains and trying to escape. “Erwin please, I don’t want to, I can’t, I can’t…”

Erwin’s hand rested on his cheek, blue eyes begging his pardon.

“I’m sorry, I’d put you to sleep if I could, but if would affect your blood and…”  
“I thought I was precious to you”, Levi said, sorrow and pain laced in his voice, “I thought… I thought we were…”  
“I prayed to find another solution. I don’t want to lose you.”  
“Please, Erwin”, he begged softly, “I’m afraid to die”, he whispered even more in a low voice.  
“I’m sorry…” Erwin whispered back, his thumb stroking his cheekbone. “Eren, please lie down. We’ll start.”

 

The young man obeyed and laid beside Levi, holding out his arm as Hanji pierced his skin and put a thin inset in his vein. Erwin’s hands were unusually gentle when he searched Levi’s blood-vessels, stroking the thin, pale skin over the blue veins. He connected the two inset pipes to the machine and, acting on a whim, pressed a bruising kiss to Levi’s lips. _I’d regret it if I were not to bid you farewell_. Then, he pushed a button and Levi’s blood quickly filled the pipe. The dark-haired man started to thrash, his pupils blown wide, trying to escape the tight grasp of a nearing death.

“Please, please, I don’t want to die!”  
“I lied”, Erwin’s voice boomed, and Levi stopped moving. “When I said I wanted to see you shatter. I lied.”

Levi’s breathing was quickly becoming shallow and he started to calm down, too weak to move anymore. Erwin came closer, stroking his raven-black hair. Mercury eyes were staring at him. There were no more hatred, no more fear, not even pain. He was hurt. Mercury eyes were melting in tears.

“I only wanted you to love me”, he managed to breathe to Erwin.  
“None of us are capable of love, Levi”, he answered in a soothing voice. “But we knew each other, we understood each other, and that the most people like us can hope for.”  
“I won’t forgive you.”  
“I don’t want to be forgiven.”

 

A calm, soft smile stretched Levi’s lips and he closed his silver-like eyes. Erwin’s steady smile wavered and disappeared as he bent, putting his forehead against his, letting tears stream down his face. He felt like he was breaking, finally, finally, but no, not now, not yet, he couldn’t let Levi’s sacrifice go to waste. He waited until no more blood was drawn out and Levi’s beating heart had fallen silent to take the atrocious inset out of his body. He was pale, so pale, he looked fragile and easily broken. How different from the man he had been. Taking another pipe and plugging it to the machine, he put it into Eren’s leg, just in the vein passing there. The boy arched and hissed but didn’t say a word. His blood started to circulate, going into the machine, mixed with Levi’s and the agent of compatibility, and then coming back as the first form of Alpha serum.

 

His skin rapidly became hot and he was foaming, arching his back and rattling like he was about to die. Hanji quickly secured him and Erwin went to Levi, stroking his death-cold skin.

“At least you remained as beautiful as you were. My precious, my jewel. You are my downfall and I was yours, isn’t it ironical? Seems like people like us can’t help but destroy each other.”

On the other side of the room, Eren’s eyes were rolled back and he had lost consciousness.

“Erwin…” Hanji said.  
“Don’t worry, the first reaction is always violent. He will eventually wake up and then his body will change.”  
“What about the blond boy?”  
“It’s time for him to see his new home. He’ll take care of Eren, don’t worry.”

 

[ _A few days before_ ]

 

Armin was afraid. He had been afraid since both of his friends left him to become gladiators – Eren the first, to provide for them and buy him the medicine he needed, and Mikasa once he was cured, to find Eren and let him out. But this? This was the most frightening thing that ever happened to him. He had never thought he could be kidnapped. After all, who would kidnap a beggar like him, a boy so frail he looked about to break? There hardly was meat on his body and his blond hair looked darker than it was. When the kidnapper removed the blindfold, he blinked his eyes and looked around: they were in a small bathroom with a bathtub filled with warm water.

“Where am I? What am I doing here? What do you want from me?” he asked in one breath.  
“Don’t worry, dear. No harm will come to you” a voice replied.

He turned to look at the person standing beside him: they wore a lab coat and had greasy brown hair held up in some kind of ponytail. They didn’t look mean, just a bit… eccentric. Their voice was warm and gentle and he started to relax.

“Clean yourself up please and put these clothes on”, they said as they pointed to white, very thin clothes before leaving the room.

Not daring to stand against them, he took off his clothes and, following their instructions, sat in the bath and scrubbed the dirt and grime out of him. When he finished, he made a face at the vision of the dark water – he knew he was dirty, but not _that_ much. Using one of the big towels, he dried himself and finally dared to approach the big mirror he had seen. It had been so long since he last saw his reflect – was he nine years old at that time, or ten? He didn’t remember. He almost choked when he saw himself in the polished surface. His body didn’t look as famished as he feared, though putting on more weigh could only be a good thing; and though small and frail, there was something quite gracious in his lean limbs and white skin. His cheeks were red and his eyes, a bright blue. His fingers trailed across his skin, like he couldn’t believe it was his, and though he was small for a sixteen years old, he found himself quite beautiful – or cute? He didn’t really know. Eren and Mikasa were beautiful – like, they were the most beautiful people he had ever seen – and of course he seemed ridiculous beside them, but he was actually quite satisfied. Being dazzlingly beautiful would have been embarrassing.

He put on the not-so-flattering white clothes and knocked at the door, combing his blond hair with his fingers – he cut them regularly, leaving them long enough to warm his nape. They smiled and pulled him by the hand to what seemed to be a laboratory where a tall, blond-haired man stood. When he turned, he revealed perfectly chiselled features and something like those really, really old statues. And something frightening in his eyes – a madness barely contained.

“I found the binding thing. Is the Omega serum ready?” they asked.  
“It has been for a while now”, the man replied with a crooked smile.  
“Well then, I leave the rest to you. Call me when you need.”  
“Sure”, he replied mechanically, his focus on Armin. “Now where should I start?” he asked as they were left alone. His eyes suddenly brightened.  
“Come closer, boy. I want to take a sample of your blood.”

Armin did as he was told without uttering a word, and soon after the man hummed in satisfaction.

“Perfect. I can make a perfect Omega out of you.”

He came back with a syringe filled with a yellow-green liquid and Armin watched in shock as he put it in his arm.

“It will hurt and you will feel bad at first, but I promise you a reward. Something you’ve wanted for a long time.”  
“And what is it?” he finally managed to croak.  
“Eren Jäger.”

Armin’s eyes widened: if Eren was by his side, they could overcome anything. That was the last coherent thought he had before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet all of you hate me by now. But I did tag "Major Character Death". As usual, don't hesitate to comment and such !


	13. The Alpha and the Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin experience physical changes (and behavioral ones as well), this is the first part. There is more coming, because though they experience it... they don't really _understand_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I used a French expression in this chapter, the translation is at the end since there is no real equivalence in English.
> 
> Also (just so you know because otherwise it might look strange) I write smut scenes differently when it is heat-induced. Like, something more primal with almost no foreplay because I see heats as a need that provokes pain and if you're not a jerkass of an Alpha, you satisfy your Omega first. So don't worry if things are like really different between "heat" and "not-heat".
> 
> (Maybe I'm thinking about this a bit too much.)
> 
>  
> 
> Also I've been punished for killing Levi: one of my favourite characters in a show just _died_ so well. He was avenged.

Armin looked around: the room he was in was all white and he didn’t feel very comfortable. It seemed like people were living here and he felt like he was intruding. There were the remains of two breakfasts on a table and one of those really old razors – those that you could fold and looked too much like a knife for him to ever approach something like this to his face. There was a mattress on the floor – but no sheets. In fact, it looked like someone was tiding up not so long ago and had been interrupted. He slowly walked forward and put his hand against the cold glass of the mirror – what a strange idea to put a mirror this big in a room like this. Sure, the place seemed bigger, but… He cocked his head and stared at his hand: it looked like there was a space between his hand and its reflection. Which could only mean one thing: this was not a mirror, but a window.

This was creepy. He felt his skin crawl on his spine and stepped back. There was something wrong with this place – and not just because he had been promised he would see Eren again. He didn’t feel comfortable. Perhaps it was the injection he had received earlier? He didn’t know. His body felt heavier as time passed by, and he felt like he was having a fever. He finally resolved to lay down on the mattress and closed his eyes.  
He barely registered a movement next to him, but he felt too sleepy to try and move. This could wait. Everything could wait.

 

Erwin stood by the mirror like he used to. He was pale and sickly, but he was working like he always did. In the cell, two people. Just like before. But the raven-haired man had been replaced by a blond boy with delicate features. He tightened his fist. The two bodies were laid down next to each other, unconscious as they had been for the past three days. They were registering the major orders of change and slowly making these happen. This would take a while. But judging from their reactions, it would work. He just had to wait for them to wake up.

 

Eren opened his eyes. He felt like he had been run over by a truck and then thrown from a bridge to an icy river. At the same time, someone had lit a fire – no, a whole volcano – in his belly. No need to say he felt bad. The scent hit his nose, his pupils blew wide and he stopped breathing. When he turned around, two blue eyes were staring at him, wide and beautiful, puppy-like and begging for his recognition. Then, two syllables came to his mouth and spilled naturally:

“Ar…min…”  
“That’s really you”, Armin said as he managed to sit up. “You really are here, alive!”  
“Armin!”

Overcoming the pain in his body, he sat up and threw his arms around Armin, pulling him into his embrace and holding him tight. The sweet, sweet smell felt even better while he held his closest friend.

“We thought we’d lost you forever”, Armin said.

Being here felt right. Eren’s presence was strong and reassuring and he felt like he would wield to it without resisting. It felt good. It felt like being home. Pulling away felt like torture. Pulling away felt wrong. On the other side of the mirror, Erwin smiled tiredly.

 

“But what are you doing here?” Armin asked, “I thought you were a gladiator?”

Eren considered being honest and tell him all that happened, but Levi’s memory clenched his heart. No, he could not tell him about Levi. It felt like dirtying something sacred. Something he should keep in his heart, and never tell anyone about. Who could understand what they had had? He closed his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m here now, and you’re with me. I’ll protect you.”  
“You always did.”

Eren stared at him. Maybe it was because they were older. Maybe it was because he had awoken to his desires. Maybe it was because of his new nature. But something seemed changed. Something… He didn’t see him as a friend anymore. He _couldn’t_ see him as a friend anymore. Part of it felt wrong. But all of it seemed natural. His eyes wandered on Armin’s face and body – he had matured during their year apart. He looked healthier, his eyes were glowing and he had this _incredible_ scent, sweet and charming and alluring, this scent…

Eren turned away.

“Sorry, I’m not feeling very well”, he said as he laid back and pulled the covers on him.

Armin curled up by his side and they both fell asleep once more. The serums were slowly changing both of their bodies.

 

Several days went by before Eren felt completely healed. Somehow, he was clumsy – hitting the wall, tripping over the mattress, he didn’t know how to control his body anymore. However, he didn’t feel any incoming crisis like he used to. It felt like the thing – the _poison_ – that had ruled over his existence had finally disappeared.

He realized he was wrong when he woke up in the middle of the night, sweaty and panting after a particularly hot dream, and found his erect cock impressively big. And it was incredibly more… sensitive, he thought as he hissed when his fingers brushed against the tip. _So that’s it? Being an Alpha means I have this monstrously huge thing between my legs? What a joke._ Tip-toeing to the bathroom, he entered the shower and took care of this inconvenience. _Well… I might have been a bit contemptuous_ , he thought when he finally saw the mess he’d make of himself. Coming this much in one go wasn’t _humanly_ possible. But was he still a human? _No. I’m an Alpha, now. I’m a superhuman._

The following day, finally breaking his silence treatment towards Erwin, he asked:

“It worked, your experience, didn’t it?”

Erwin smiled.

“I won’t consider it a success until the first human is born from an Omega.”  
“Well it looks like I’m ready as an Alpha, so why don’t you give me an Omega?”  
“What, you’re telling me you haven’t realized?”

Eren squinted his eyes and finally let out a little “oh!”

“You made an Omega out of Armin? Is that why he smells so…sweet?”  
“Took you long enough.”  
“You perverted old man.”  
“Don’t you prefer this to an unknown person?”

Eren thought for a moment and then slumped his shoulders.

“You’re right.” He thought for a moment and then said: “How the hell am I supposed to explain to him that we need to have sex so he will carry a baby and give birth to a new humanity?”

Erwin chuckled.

“You won’t need to.”  
“That’s rape.”  
“I didn’t mean you should resort to _violence_ , Eren. Use your head. Armin will have his first heat soon enough. He will be writhing in pain and begging for you to relieve him. His body will recognize yours and you will _want_ him.”  
“That’s… primal and barbaric.”  
“Because you are not, perhaps?”

Eren admitted his defeat, and went back to Armin who was listening to music to leave them the privacy of a discussion. He hadn’t realized how much his body had changed yet. Or if he had, he had not told Eren about it. _Maybe it’s better like this_ …

 

Two days later, Eren realized his Adam’s apple had changed. He turned to Armin: his had changed as well. He knew what it was, fortunately. Scent glands. Armin’s sweet smell had gotten stronger since the thing appeared, and Eren often found himself squirming not to reveal his desire for the one he once called “friend”. They were still friends, though. They had grown closer, living in this bubble away from everything. But the sexual tension felt quite overwhelming. Erwin smiled – a true smile, this time: it wouldn’t be much longer before his work came to completion.

 

A week had passed without Eren noticing any big change in his body or behaviour – but living like this didn’t offer that much stimulations – and he was getting to bed next to Armin when the blond boy said he was feeling weird. Coming closer, Eren realized the scent had changed in something that would soon become overwhelming and his skin was getting warmer and warmer. _The time has come_ , he thought as Armin slowly drifted to sleep.

The blond boy looked even worse on the following morning, his skin warmer than it had ever been, but he managed to keep on a brave face. Eren felt his heart clench at the sight and grabbed his hand to pull him gently on the bed.

“We need to talk before you feel too bad.”  
“What- What’s going on?” Armin asked with a shiver, pulling away his hand immediately.  
“You and me have been modified to save humanity.”  
“What do you mean?” Armin whispered, clutching his clothes tightly.  
“I mean we were designed to be the start of a new humanity and give birth to children when women are no longer able to”, Eren replied softly, “it means our bodies urges us to have sex and make children. I know you feel it, Armin, and you don’t have to be afraid. Everything will be alright.”

His soothing voice, which he had unconsciously accompanied by pheromones, soon stopped Armin’s shivering, and he opened his arms for his friend to come in. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Armin’s trembling form and felt him relax. The blond boy bit his lips.

“What is it, Armin? Tell me, tell me everything, I’m here for you”, Eren said in a sweet tone, nuzzling his neck, “you smell so sweet, God I want you so much…”  
“I- I want you too”, Armin whispered as some tears spilled from his eyes. “Please Eren, I’m burning from within…”  
“Let me take care of you”, the first Alpha replied as he sealed his Omega’s lips with a kiss, “I’ll be good to you, you’ll see.”

His hands swiftly took off Armin’s clothes off of his burning hot body, roaming on his skin and peppering his chest in kisses. Ripping off his own clothes, he pressed the young, beautiful body against him as Armin grew more confident and kissed him deeper, his hands cupping his face. The young Alpha gasped when he felt his Omega’s fluids already dripping on his thighs. He lowered his hand, stroking Armin’s thighs and working his way closer to the tight, hot wetness between his legs. The blond boy cried out when he brushed his fluttering entrance, moaning even higher when Eren curiously pushed a finger in. Everything felt so good, so natural, they felt like two pieces of a same item getting back together.

“You smell so good, Armin, so, so good…”  
“I need you, Eren, please, I’m burning, it’s… it’s painful”, Armin mumbled through his tears.

Deeply moved and willing to make him feel good, Eren laid him on the mattress and gently held his parted legs, leaning on his hand next to Armin’s face. He coated his shaft in Omega fluids and, biting his lips, entered him. The blond wailed, clawing at his back, but pulled him closer, ankles crossed on the small of his back. Breathing slowly, the newly made Alpha pushed in more without stopping before he was fully sheathed. His impressive girth disappeared in Armin’s tight, hot, wet body calling for him. Armin gasped and dug his fingernails in his skin until he drew blood.

“I’m sorry it was so sudden but…”  
“Good… Eren, it fills good… You filling me up fills incredibly good.”

Eren’s breath stopped for a second and he slowly pulled back, Armin moaning at the loss and trying to pull him closer. He thrusted back in suddenly, aiming for that special spot that did marvellous things: he hit it dead-on and Armin’s pupils blew wide as he opened his mouth on a soundless cry. Just by looking at him, Eren could tell this would not take long, no. His hands on Armin’s hips, he imposed a quick, desire-filled pace, which sent the Omega reeling until he saw stars and came – _hard._ His small frame tightened incredibly around him and felt something break inside of him.

“Eren”, Armin cried, wide blue eyes staring at him.

He tried to pull out, but it was no use. His cock had widened and sealed their embrace. His hands gently reached out and built Armin up for another orgasm, jolting in pleasure and moaning his name. When he felt both of them were close, he let his instinct do what felt right. Leaning on Armin, he caught his neck between his teeth and savagely bit his swollen scent gland, making him cry out as blood dripped on pale skin. But Armin didn’t look hurt in any way, his breathing hitched and he came a second time, forcing Eren’s orgasm at the same time. The Alpha growled and released, and it was different from everything he had felt before – it was stronger and he knew he had come a lot and some voice murmured that his seed would impregnate Armin and he didn’t know why but it felt so… fulfilling. They were still locked in their embrace and he gently licked the mark he had done on Armin’s pale skin, before the young Omega gently pushed him away and bit him _hard_ in the same place. Eren moaned softly, waited for a few more minute and, understanding he had deflated, finally pulled out. Armin looked somehow sated and happy, and the brunet knew there was nothing else he could wish for.

 

Armin’s heat went on for two days, leaving them so knackered that they slept for the thirty-six hours afterwards. The blond Omega was small and not imposing in any way, but he was greedy and lustful, particularly more after discovering his friend’s skills for what he called “faire la bête à deux dos”*, and Eren indulged him – like he had always done. And he was not one to refuse such a call from his Omega.

When they finally woke up, things were obviously not the same as before. Eren laughed when a slight blush spread on Armin’s cheeks, grabbed him and pulled him into his embrace. He was going to protect him, risking his life if needed, because that was what he was meant to do. His instincts told him so and so far, had never betrayed him. Was there still room for his past to haunt him when he was something new, something strong and strong-willed? He didn’t know. He hoped his past choices wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass. He prayed to put it all behind and offer his blond Omega the future he deserved. So when Erwin took Armin away from him, he went mad, crashing everything he could find, bloodying the mirror, growling, howling and yelling Armin’s name, promising to bite Erwin’s face off if he led a finger on him.

With this scene, the scientist understood it were not mere promises: the young Alpha would definitely kill him and rip away his heart if he were to harm the Omega. Perhaps Levi’s jealousy had definitely rubbed off on him. It seemed like a counter-effect of the serum. Not much, seeing what he had sacrificed. Not much, when he realized what he had accomplished. Not much, when he had a healthy Alpha and a gentle, complaisant Omega more than eager to try to safe Humanity.

 

What he needed to do now was observing them and the after-effects of the serums. It already sounded like a victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _playing the two-backed beast_ , a really, really old French saying for “fucking”. And it is not really used anymore (well it’s been a while since I last heard it so…).
> 
> As always, I hope you liked it, that's the first time I try to write Eremin so I'm not really sure about the dynamics. Don't hesitate to comment, suggest and give advice, it is always welcomed !


	14. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new discoveries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I'm sorry it took so long, I'm writing so many things at the same time, plus revising for my exams, I thought this chapter would never come to an end!

« _Eren ! Eren ! Please, Eren, please, save me !_ »

Eren suddenly sat up, drenched in perspiration, his heart beating fast. He could still hear Armin’s voice in his head. Why did he dream of him like this? They had been separated for a week and he had been pacing like a beast in a cage, but lately, he heard Armin’s voice calling for him in his dreams, he saw things that were not really here, and it maddened him. Everything in him cried out – save him, save him, he’s yours, don’t let anyone touch him – and still he was kept prisoner in this cage made of glass. He stood up, growling, and slammed his fist against the window with a loud howl.

“Give me back Armin! Give him back, or I swear I’ll kill you! I’ll slaughter you! Gut you, skin you alive and eat your heart! Give him back! Give. Him. Back.”

Slowly, he sank to his knees – desperate. Why was he so useless? Why was Armin so far away from him? What with this feeling of loss that gnawed inside of him?

“Armin”, he whispered, “Armin, Armin, come back to me, please, please, I need you…”  
“ _Eren?_ ”

His eyes widened. Was it an hallucination?

_“Eren, can you hear me?”_  
“Armin, I can hear you! Where are you? Are you hurt?”  
_“I’m alright, don’t worry. It looks like we can communicate through telepathy… I think it is related to that thing we did, you know…”_

Eren understood immediately.

“Biting each other…”  
_“Yes. The doctor was just checking if everything was alright with me. I heard him, I’ll come back, hold on, okay?”_  
“I miss you, Armin, I miss you so much, please hurry up!”  
_“I’ll do my be- What do you want? What is this for? Wha-”_  
“Armin? Armin? Answer me, Armin! What happened?”

Panicking, Eren stood up, ran around the room – but there was no way he could escape, and he didn’t know where Armin was. Erwin’s voice startled him.

“You didn’t have a crisis.”  
“No, I…”

His eyes widened. Usually, he contained his crisis through having sex or fighting, and three days was the maximum he could ask to his body before being submerged by the raw feeling of desire and power. There was a smug smile on Erwin’s face – God, he had changed so much. He was emaciated, but lately he looked better. Like he wasn’t just holding on, but rather like he was determined to live for the lives he had sacrificed for his ideal. Eren’s heart warmed slightly at the idea – he hated him for what he had done to Levi, but he was also the one who had saved his life after he had slaughtered his comrades and oh it felt like it was so long ago. And he was the one who gave him Armin.

“It was unexpected, but it seems that becoming an Alpha stabilized your body. You should be able to use the same power as during your crisis, but without losing your consciousness.”  
“Is that so… Then, if this is true, I can come out, right?” he asked, biting his lips.

If he was allowed to get out of the glass-cage, he knew he could find Armin, wherever he may be. He just needed to get out of this prison. Just that… Erwin chuckled.

“Maybe, but not yet. We need to make sure you don’t represent a danger and that you won’t die prematurely, and you need to impregnate Armin. Both of you will stay here until I have the proof in flesh that you are indeed a new Humanity.”  
“I thought the heat…”  
“You definitely have higher chances during his heat, but it is not a certain result. I’d like to run a few harmless tests on you, it won’t take long. Will you continue to cooperate or do I have to put you to sleep?”  
“Give me Armin back, and I will do as you say.”

The blond smiled.

“Perfect. Armin is on his way back here. You will see him when you’ll return. Now, let’s get you out of here.”

Eren walked to the hatch confidently, and under Erwin’s amazed gaze, jumped through it. His green eyes shone ferociously.

“You better hurry up and give Armin back or I’ll make jam out of you.”  
“I don’t think I’d make a good breakfast but whatever. Come down here, I promise Armin will be there when you’ll come back.”

Finally, Erwin faced his creation. Eren looked fiercer than ever, eyes glowing like a beast’s, brown strands of hair pointing out in every direction. There was something animal in him, different from what he had been before. He looked more in control – rather than a beast willing to destroy everything, he reminded him of a focused wolf, determined to achieve his goal. And he knew what this goal was: take Armin back. So possessive. He guided him to the lab, where the boy discarded his clothes. His muscles seemed to be more efficient, and he looked healthier. And well…

“God, how does this thing fit inside Armin?” he couldn’t help but ask, staring at his crotch.

Eren crossed his arms.

“You gave me this monstrous cock, I remind you. As long as it pleases Armin, I will not complain.”

Erwin nodded.

“It was needed to satisfy an Omega. Do you have any remarks before we start? Things that could help me in my research?”

Eren thought for a moment, then nodded.

“Yes. I can communicate with Armin.”  
“What do you mean?” Erwin asked with a frown.  
“Telepathy”, he replied, patting his temple with his index. “Just discovered it. Armin thinks it is linked to the whole biting the scent-gland thing, you know.”  
“Looks like it. To me, it looks like a way to claim your partner as your own. Some kind of “mating”, if I can say.”

Eren tilted his head, and Erwin smiled.

“Your Armin is a very smart young man. Too bad he lacks a good education, otherwise he would definitely make a great asset.”  
“I know”, Eren replied calmly. “He has always been like this. Smart. He thinks outside the box, just like you. But he is still innocent and I want to keep him that way. I want to protect him from people like you. So please, refrain yourself from approaching him.”  
“I already did all the tests I needed to do with him”, Erwin reassured the Alpha. “I’ll only borrow him regularly, like after each heat, to see if you did your job or not.”

Eren slowly gritted his teeth – that Erwin could doubt his capacity to impregnate his mate felt like the worst kind of insult. Still, he understood his point.

“Also, there was this thing when we were at it… We got locked. Every single time.”  
“What do you mean by “locked”?” the scientist asked curiously.  
“I couldn’t get out of him. My cock widened and we were stuck together, even after I came. It lasted for about… I don’t know, at least ten minutes.”

Erwin’s eyes gleamed with interest.

“You mean you knotted?”  
“Mmh… yeah, I guess you can call it that?”  
“I’d be curious to see that.”

Eren blushed furiously.

“No way, I don’t want you to! Armin is _mine_ ”, he growled.

The blond man couldn’t help but laugh.

“I guess we can try a few things before resorting to that. If it doesn’t work, however, I’ll need you two to have a sexual intercourse right here so I can study this phenomenon”, he said, pointing to the room behind him.

Eren grumbled and, following his instructions, sat on the examination table. The scientist opened a closet, took out something and held it under his nose – his pupils automatically widened, his breathing quickened and he felt heat pooling right down to his crotch.

“You bastard, those were pheromones, weren’t they?”  
“Indeed”, Erwin answered, coming closer, his fingers brushing his jaw, “it was the easiest way to get you horny. You feel it, don’t you?” he added, breathing down his neck, his other hand barely touching his half-hard cock. “C’mon, show it to me.”

He pressed a kiss to his lips, slowly sliding lower, and lower, and lower, his tongue darting out to tease the extremely sensible tip of his member. Eren’s fingers gripped the metal of the table tightly as he held back a moan. His green eyes were closed, his muscles already tensing, as Erwin’s lips gently played with him. Erwin travelled down, teasing, brushing, just what was needed to keep Eren on edge – but not enough to let him release. The Alpha’s breathing was quick and shallow, his hips slightly bucking. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

“This won’t do. I want Armin.”  
“You…”  
“Let go of me, Erwin”, Eren growled, grabbing his hair and pulling him away. “Give me my mate.”

Erwin stood up, wiped his lips on his sleeve and nodded.

“Alright, alright. Just a minute.”

He called Hanji and soon after, the door opened and Armin entered. His pupils widened, darkening his blue eyes, and he immediately stared at Eren. His slender body was hidden under a long, white tunic, but it was easy to notice his swollen scent gland and his reddening cheeks. Without waiting anymore, he strode to Eren, reaching out. The Alpha grabbed him and pulled him against him, his kisses fierce, nuzzling his sensitive scent gland and stimulating the sweet, enticing scent. Hanji wordlessly communicated with Erwin, nodding and getting out of the room before locking it.

Eren’s green eyes glared at him as he nibbled Armin’s neck, his arms around his tiny waist.

“I missed you, Eren”, Armin whispered, his lips brushing his skin.  
“I missed you too, babe.” His fingers took hold of Armin’s chin, stilling him as he peered into clear blue eyes. “Listen to me, Erwin wants to see the… the thing, you know, the lock. Said it was a “knot”. I don’t want to but…”  
“I know”, Armin replied with a tiny smile. “It’s okay. He doesn’t need to see everything, does he?”

Eren looked at Erwin, leaning against his furniture and staring at them. He shook his head.

“I just need to study the knot. You may keep your tunic on if you prefer to.”

Armin nodded and stroke Eren’s cheek.

“See? That’s okay, I can do that much, I know I can.”

His mate nodded with a frown, pulling him on his lap, his cock dripping and smearing his fluids on his muscular stomach. The petite blond steadied himself, his knees apart on the examination table, his hands on Eren’s shoulders. He blushed when the young man slid his hands under the tunic, on the backside of his thighs, his eyes widening when he realized he wore no underwear. With a growl, Eren rested his head against Armin’s chest, hearing his fluttering heart.

“I love you”, he whispered, so low no one could have heard him.

Armin’s hands were stroking his hair, gentle and soothing. He waited a moment, until he squirmed, uncomfortable.

“E-Eren, you can go on.” He waited a moment. “Please. I need it.”

The strong, protective, desire-filled scent of his Alpha was maddening. The warmth of the loved-one’s body against him only made it worse. He squeaked when the Alpha’s fingers dived in him, sliding easily with his Omega fluids, his jaw falling slack when Eren gently rubbed the bundle of nerves inside of him. He bucked his hips, quivering, his hold strengthening on Eren’s back.

“Alright?” Eren asked, raising his green, lustful, love-filled eyes to him.

He nodded bashfully and lowered his hips, gasping when the leaking tip of Eren’s cock brushed his fluttering entrance. He stilled.

“E-Eren, please just help me, I can’t- I can’t do it alone”, he said, already breathless though his Alpha wasn’t inside of him yet. “S-Strong.”

A second later, Eren grabbed his hips tightly, in an almost bruising grip, and slammed him down. The both of them gasped as he suddenly penetrated him, willing and powerful. Slowly, Eren managed to come back to an almost-normal breathing. Armin was gasping repeatedly, hands clutching on Eren’s shoulder, and took a while to accommodate to his mate.

“Alright… Alright”, he breathed softly. “I’m okay now.”

Steadying himself once more, he started to pull up, and then thrusted back – he was in control, choosing the pace, the angle, everything. He threw his head back with a cry when Eren hit his soft spot. He slowly increased his pace, his shaft soaking his tunic as it rubbed against Eren, moaning with each thrust. The Alpha nipped on his scent gland, sucking a bruise under his jaw, strong hands in his back, bucking up in time with his moves. Soon, Armin was rutting against him, with broken pleas and sobbed cries, building his pleasure – intense and powerful after such a long time apart.

“Are you coming?” Armin asked between two bity-kisses.  
“Y-Yes”, Eren moaned, his hands travelling up and bringing the white tunic with them, settling on Armin’s waist and unveiling their joined bodies. They didn’t even notice 

Erwin stepping closer and watching attentively as they reached their orgasm.

“Fascinating”, he murmured when they knotted, Armin whining under the pressure that kept him against Eren.

The following ten minutes were probably the most embarrassing of their short lives. Still, they managed to remain still, not exchanging a word. Finally, Armin chuckled.

_“It tickles.”_

Eren bit his lips not to laugh and made the weirdest sound ever, startling both his lover and the scientist taking notes next to them.

“What was that?” Erwin asked.  
“Sorry”, Eren laughed. “But… You’re tickling us.”  
“I need those measures”, Erwin retorted.  
“I know, I know, but it tickles.”

The blond man rolled his eyes and sighed – no matter what he did, he was still dealing with adolescents, young adults at the best. Of course they would say weird things, even more if they were embarrassed.

“Okay”, he finally said as Eren pulled out and Armin straightened his tunic. “Eren, I still need to run a few, harmless tests. Armin, Hanji will bring you back to the cell. Can you walk?” he added when the Omega wobbled.  
“Yes, yes, no problem. Eren, I see you later”, he said with a smile. _“Take care”_ , he added mentally, and the Alpha nodded.

When Eren finally made it back to the cell, he was exhausted, but he knew a thing – the sooner they’d have a baby, the sooner they’d get out. He sighed contentedly and hugged his Omega tightly, happy to have him back, to have him in his power, to have him by his side.

“You’re happy”, Armin stated, snuggling against him. “I can feel it.”  
“Yes”, Eren breathed out. “We’ll be able to get out. There’s finally a hope.”

Armin looked up, and Eren smiled.

“When I was locked in here, I was a monster. I thought I would never see the daylight again. But now… now, thanks to all those sacrifices, I can get out. It is within my reach. And when we finally get out”, he said, kissing Armin’s hair, “I’ll make us a home, we’ll get Mikasa back and we’ll live together, you, me, Mikasa and the baby.”  
“Aren’t you scared?”  
“Scared?” he repeated. “Why would I?”  
“The baby, Eren. We’re young, we don’t know how-”  
“We’ll learn”, Eren cut him. “You have the brains to learn, I have the strength to do. Everything will be alright.”

Armin chuckled.

“Yes, you’re right. Everything will be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual, don't hesitate to comment and everything!  
> There is only one chapter left to go plus the epilogue, so, yeah. This is coming to an end.


	15. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue, yeah. GUESS WHAT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter. Because there is not much more to say.

The year was 2019. Erwin looked through the window: during the last two years, the Alpha and the Omega had changed. A lot. Both in their appearance, mentality and relationship. They had become… adults, though eighteen was still very young. He sighed and rubbed his wrist – he missed Levi, of course he missed him, but with time, the wound had healed. It was a nasty scar, sometimes it hurt so much he couldn’t even breath, but with time… yes, with time, the times it hurt were rarer. It didn’t mean he was over it. He would never be. But he felt strong enough to go on without him. Thanking him for the memories and the moments together. The more than ten years they had spent together.

He smiled at the display on the other side of the mirror: Armin was sitting in a profusion of pillows, a hand laid upon his large, round belly that got bigger with every day. His hair was longer, also, beautiful, silky blond hair falling on his shoulders. He looked tired, but well – he was at his ninth month, of course he was tired. Eren was kneeling beside him, speaking to the baby, his hand feeling it kick every time he spoke. The young Alpha was beaming with pleasure, cherishing his mate even more, impossibly protective and aggressive every time Erwin took Armin out to check on him. But well. It had been his design, after all.

“If you could see your father, Levi…” Eren said with a smile, looking up at Armin, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “We’re waiting for you, baby, and we love you already. So please, hurry up. I want to cradle you in my arms and to sing you songs from the past, I want to teach you pranks and jokes, I want…”  
“You will want to give me the box of chocolates”, Armin said playfully, rubbing the stretched skin of his belly.

Eren chuckled.

“You’re giving him bad habits.”  
“Shut up, you’ve been teaching him F-words every night”, Armin retorted, shoving chocolates into his mouth.  
“What the- I DIDN’T”, Eren cried out, offended.  
“Oh please, you thought I was sleeping but it isn’t possible with this little guy dancing the polka”, Armin answered after gulping his treat. “You know what, I-”

He stopped suddenly, not moving anymore.

“Armin? What’s wrong, darling?”

Armin looked down, but all he could see was his bulging stomach.

“I- I think I broke my water, Eren”, he said in a trembling voice.

The Alpha’s eyes widened and suddenly he was standing, banging against the window and calling with all his lungs. It didn’t take long for Erwin and Hanji to be here and take Armin away carefully. Eren was obviously panicking, while Armin did his best to remain calm, breathing slowly as contractions started to bend his body.

“Eren, you stay here. You will be of no use”, Hanji said.

The young man opened his mouth to retort, but then realized they were right: there was nothing he could do. So he nodded, wringing his hands.

“You bring the both of them back to me as soon as possible, uh?”

Erwin nodded gently and smiled.

“Don’t worry, they will be back in no time. Try not to break all the furniture meanwhile.”

Eren grimaced.

“Can’t say I won’t.”

He spent the following eight hours pacing the cell he had been trapped in for three years, incapable to calm down, while Armin was God knows where suffering martyr and – he didn’t even want to think about it. Finally, finally, _finally_ , the hatched open and his sweet tender Omega appeared, a little something cradled in his arms, wrapped up in a blanket. He looked exhausted, but his smile – his smile was worth everything in the world. Eren stopped his pacing and slowly came towards him, helping him to sit on the bed, and he sat by his side. Armin smiled even more and pulled his arm away from his body, letting the Alpha see his off-spring, his _son_.

Eren gasped and felt tears burning in his eyes, holding out his arms.

“Can I- Can I take him?”  
“Of course”, Armin answered, giving him the baby.  
“Hellooo~ my little one! God, look, how beautiful you are! That’s my Levi”, he said with a smile.

The baby had blond hair. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and Eren held his breath. His eyes were already turning green, the same green as him, but what startled him the most was the shape of these eyes.

They were shaped exactly like Levi’s.

He gulped, and his smile wavered. Feelings rushed inside of him and, holding the baby close to his heart, he started to cry.

“Forgive me”, he said between his sobs, “forgive me, Levi, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, I’m so sorry…”

Armin was lost and gently rubbed his back until he stopped crying, handing him back their son. Eren smiled through his tears.

“Our son is beautiful”, he said.  
“Yes”, Armin replied.

They didn’t wait long before going to sleep.

 

“Erwin? Are you alright?” Hanji asked, a hand on the scientist’s shoulder.

He dried his tears and smiled.

“Yes, I’m alright. It’s nothing. It’s just… It worked. We saved Humanity, Hanji. We did it.”  
“Don’t lie to me, Erwin. Those aren’t tears of joy.”

His smiled disappeared and he sighed.

“The baby had Levi’s eyes.”

He clenched his fist. He had done terrible things. His only hope was that this child was worth it. There was nothing else he could do.

 

Time passed by, Erwin contacted the government: they had managed to transform a large part of the male population of Earth, and the numbers kept growing. At first, they had said it was a vaccine against a new disease. Then, when the first changes had become known, they had explained what it was about. Surprisingly, people had accepted the idea quite easily and they continued to come to become either an Omega or an Alpha, depending on their abilities. The number of women, in comparison, was decreasing faster and faster. Only remained the survivors, now.

Finally, the moment arrived. All males but one belonged to Alphas or Omegas.

 

“We did it, Levi. We saved Humanity. We managed only because you sacrificed yourself.” Erwin stared at the tomb – “Levi Ackerman”, it said – and smiled sadly. “I miss you, you know. I miss you so much. But now is time to let go. Now is time to take another start, don’t you think? I hope you’re well where you are. I hope you still wait for me. Farewell, my friend.”

Slowly, he rose up and made his way to his institute. There still was so many projects he needed to bring to an end. He stopped in front of the cage of the Eagle-man. So majestic, so beautiful. He was no longer losing his feathers. Slowly, the man walked up to him and stared at him. He didn’t say a single word.  
Erwin smiled and opened the door.

“Go, now. I set you free.”

The man stared at him, and carefully went through the door, his wings folded in his back. He laid a hand on his shoulder and stared at him. Still, he didn’t talk. Then, he looked up at the sky he could see far above his head. With a strong push of his feet, he set off and flied high, high, until all Erwin could see was a tiny point on the blue of the summer sky.

“Goodbye, Mike”, he whispered.

He arrived to his lab, took off his shirt and sat down in his chair. A wooden box was set in front of him. He opened it carefully and looked at the syringe it contained. Alpha serum. Breathing slowly, he took it between his fingers.

“Well, it seems like the last man dies today.”

He smiled and injected the serum in his arm. Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate with comments and everything!


	16. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The epilogue.

Two years had passed by since Erwin, the last human, had become an Alpha. He was more than ever buried in his work, having finally found the way for hybrids to conceive children.

“Can you take this to Hanji?” he asked, turning to face Mike.

After a year of roaming around, the Eagle-man had come back – just like Erwin had predicted he would. He had become Erwin’s second assistant, now that Hanji was fully occupied with pregnant hybrids and their off-spring, as well as receiving newly made Omegas for check-ups. The Institute was the same as ever – for an exterior eye. The blond scientist looked up at the clock: it was time. He sneaked out of the laboratory and stopped once he was facing a tomb covered in flowers.

“It is today”, he breathed. “I know it is what you would have wished for him.”

 

In the Institute, Hanji opened the hatch. Eren looked up with a smile.

“Finally”, he said.

He turned to look at his Omega: Armin had become a fine young man, with long blond hair and more than ever curious blue eyes. He was holding a child of two years old with the same blond hair, and Eren’s green eyes. The kid frowned and sent a violent kick to his Omega father.

“Levi want not go!” he cried.

Armin only sighed at his son’s behaviour – he was two, he was testing the limits. Eren’s heart made a thump. He knew perfectly the crease between those two eyes, he knew perfectly those angry cries. Slowly, he crouched down as Armin put the child down.

“Come here, Levi”, the Alpha said as he took his son in his arms. “We’re free, now. You’re free.”

The young Levi pouted and Eren gently kissed his cheek. “C’mon, now. Aunt Mikasa is waiting.”

Mikasa had been one of the few women to survive the disease and had become the greatest gladiator of all times, and finally won her liberty a year earlier. From the last news, she had married an equally wealthy ex-gladiator and lived in luxury. The couple was waiting for them outside the Institute, and had accepted to help them regain a normal pace of life.

The small family walked through the corridors of the hellish Institute and finally, finally saw the sun again. Eren realized how much he had missed it once he felt the warm feeling on his skin. In his arms, Levi whined at the aggressive light.

“Mikasa”, he called with Armin, waving his free arm.  
“Eren!” she answered, running to him.

She was wearing pure red and was more beautiful than ever. The Alpha received her in his arms and held her tight.

“I missed you”, she whispered through her tears. “Eren, Armin, this is my husband-”  
“Jean Kirstein”, Eren finished, frozen in place.

He didn’t try to dodge the powerful punch and received it in his jaw.

“This is for Marco”, Jean said in a cold voice, “and this is for giving us a future”, he added, pulling him in his embrace.

 

“Do you think they’ll be happy?” Erwin asked, looking at the horizon without turning to look at Levi.

He was here, he knew he was here. He had always been here.

He knew it was not real. He knew it was an hallucination.

But it was better than nothing.

_“It’s up to them now”, Levi answered, stopping by his side and leaning against him._  
“I’ll miss them.”  
_“I know. But you’re not alone as long as I’m here, right?”_  
“Yes, I’m not alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. We've reached the end. I can't believe it.
> 
> I want to thank all of you who read this, who left kudos, who commented - guys, you kept me going.  
> Special thanks to Atsuki_Aiko, gleish26, ham, Susinko and JEAGERBOMTASTIC for their regular commentaries, as well as staying with me until the end. It means a lot to me.
> 
> As usual, I hope you liked it, and don't hesitate to comment and everything, either here or on my Tumblr, 
> 
> bittodeath.tumblr.com
> 
> THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the prologue ! Don't hesitate to react !


End file.
